El Origen de las Valquirias
by Zephyr V Exe
Summary: Muy pocos conocen esta historia, la historia de como el gran reino de Sanctuary fue creado. La historia de como el imperio valquiria comenzó y se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta ser lo que es en este momento. Es curioso que un suceso tan grande, haya comenzando por algo tan pequeño.
1. Prologo

**Antes de comenzar, debo mencionar un par de cosas.**

 **Primero, este es un fanfic escrito por mi, pero la historia, los personajes (La mayoría) y todo lo demás, pertenecen a mi amigo Cartman6x61.**

 **Segundo, es posible que no actualice esta historia demasiado seguido, pero intentare hacerlo siempre que pueda.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **...**

 **Por cierto… Hola… Un placer conocerte… No me digas tu nombre, por ahora no es necesario**

 **Déjame contarte una historia sobre este mundo y sobre esta sociedad… Algo me dice que te interesara**

 **Después de todo… Si lo que te voy a contar no hubiera ocurrido…**

 **No estarías aquí**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Veo que tengo tu atención, perfecto.**

 **Comencemos por el principio de todo**

 **...**

Era un día tranquilo, como cualquier otro en el Imperio Celeste. El sol de mediodía de Celestia brillaba con intensidad, los ponys iban de un lado a otro en sus quehaceres diarios, los potrillos jugaban por ahí. Todo era paz y tranquilidad.

En un laboratorio en el imperio, se encontraba un gran equipo de científicos trabajando arduamente. Uno de ellos era un semental celeste de alas de dragón bastante mayor. Su pelaje era color café oscuro. Su crin y cola eran color azul marino. Ojos amarillos. Usaba gafas. Y su cutie mark no se veía debido a que traía una bata de laboratorio puesta.

Este pony se encontraba mirando muy atentamente un microscopio. Una científica que allí se encontraba, se acercó al pony antes mencionado. Este era una joven yegua celeste de alas de luz. Tenía un pelaje de color azul. Crin y cola de color gris. Ojos marrones. Y su cutie mark también estaba cubierta por una bata de laboratorio que traía puesta.

Dicha pony le hablo con un rostro de preocupación a su compañero.

Pony científica – Oye, Tony, sé que estas muy centrado en esto y todo, pero deberías descansar, ya llevas varios días trabajando sin apenas descanso – Dijo aquella pony preocupada por el llamado Tony.

Tony – Ahora no puedo parar, Rose, siento que estoy muy cerca de perfeccionar lo que puede ser el mayor invento del mundo, incluso mayor que la creación de la antimateria solida – Dijo el científico sin dejar de mirar el microscopio.

La pony llamada Rose soltó un suspiro de cansancio y fastidio. Tony llevaba ya varios días diciendo lo mismo, y aquello ya empezaba a preocuparla. Esta no sabía muy bien que decirle a su compañero para que tomara un descanso, así que al no ver una posible solución, simplemente se alejó para seguir trabajando.

Mientras, Tony seguía mirando aquel microscopio con mucha atención. El semental estaba mirando unas especies de virus que se movían lentamente alrededor de una extraña masa grisácea. Dicha masa empezó a separarse muy lentamente en partes más pequeñas. Dichas partes comenzaban a cubrir los virus, y en cuestión de segundos, estos últimos fueron completamente consumidos por la masa grisácea.

Tony – Esto es perfecto, el tecno-organismo fue capaz de consumir sin esfuerzo todo ese virus – Dijo el científico con mucha alegría – Esto sin dudas está yendo muy bien, pero es hora de probar que tan bueno es contra un virus mucho más fuerte –

Durante varias horas, Tony estuvo poniendo muchas clases de virus e incluso con venenos en el microscopio junto con aquella masa grisácea que él llamaba Tecno-Organismo. Dicha masa ya había logrado consumir de forma exitosa todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Ver todo esto con sus propios ojos, hacía que una sonrisa estuviera dibujada en el rostro del semental desde hacía ya varias horas.

Finalmente, ya de noche y estando solo en el laboratorio, el semental estaba en una sala sellada, usando un traje de seguridad. Todo esto era debido a que el semental iba a probar el Tecno-Organismo con un último virus, el más peligroso y letal que existía.

Tony – De acuerdo, si esto sale bien, será el mayor triunfo de mi vida – Dijo el semental seriamente – Si el Tecno-Organismo logra consumir este virus, queda comprobado que podrá curar cualquier enfermedad –

Minutos más tarde, Tony se encontraba de nuevo mirando un microscopio, habiendo colocado ya aquel virus mortal. El científico se encontraba nervioso, si eso salía bien, habría encontrado la cura a cualquier enfermedad, sino, solo sería conocido como el pony que "casi" encontró la cura para cualquier enfermedad. El Tecno-Organismo comenzó a acercarse lentamente al virus. Este comenzó a moverse violentamente contra la masa grisácea. Esta comenzó a consumir el virus a un ritmo rápido, y en apenas unos segundos fue consumido completamente.

Tony – ¡SI! – Grito de alegría el semental, luego de ver que el Tecno-Organismo había funcionado.

Unas horas después, en la madrugada, Tony se encontraba de nuevo en el laboratorio, guardando en un maletín un frasco lleno de una sustancia gris. Con el semental se encontraba Rose. La yegua celeste se veía somnolienta y algo cansada.

Rose – Tony, repíteme por qué me llamaste tan temprano, estaba durmiendo – Dijo la yegua con cansancio en su voz – Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a cambiarme de ropa –

Y la chica no mentía, ya que traía puesto un pijama. Tony que no le importaba mucho esto, empezó a hablar.

Tony – Esto es algo importante, Rose, acabo de encontrar la cura para cualquier enfermedad – Dijo muy emocionado el semental, cerrando el maletín donde se encontraba el Tecno-Organismo.

Rose – ¿Hablas de ese experimento por el que no has dormido en días? – Pregunto la yegua con algo de fastidio.

Tony – Si, y puedo asegurarte de que funciona por completo. Lo probé con todos los virus y bacterias que tenemos aquí en el laboratorio, incluyendo con la Toxina del Apocalipsis – Dijo el semental sin dejar de lado su emoción.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Rose cuando el semental menciono aquella toxina.

Rose – Espera… Es… Estas diciendo que… ¿Tu experimento… Consumió la Toxina del Apocalipsis? – Pregunto la yegua estupefacta.

Tony – Si, y fue un total éxito – Dijo el semental abrazando a la yegua – Prepárate, Rose, porque voy a ser conocido mundialmente por crear una cura universal –

La yegua miraba muy sorprendida al semental, y sobre todo no sabía cómo reaccionar luego de toda la información que recibió. Ambos estuvieron hablando por casi una hora sobre el Tecno-Organismo. Finalmente ambos ponys celestes se fueron a dormir, ya que ambos tenían sueño (Sobre todo Tony, que no aguanto ni un par de segundos antes de caer dormido en su cama). Antes de irse a dormir, el semental guardo muy bien el Tecno-Organismo, escondiéndolo en una caja fuerte que tenía en el laboratorio.

Aunque una caja fuerte no evitaría que pasara lo que estaba por suceder.

En medio de la noche, una figura humanoide caminaba por los pasillos del laboratorio. Dicha figura caminaba con suma tranquilidad, atravesando las medidas de seguridad del complejo como si nada, sin activar ninguna alarma, sin importar cual fuera. La figura estuvo varios minutos caminando por el complejo, hasta que llego a una zona en la que había una caja fuerte en una pared.

La figura misteriosa se acercó a la caja fuerte, la zona se encontraba ligeramente iluminada, iluminando un poco a la figura. Solo se podía distinguir que esta tenía un sombrero de copa y una gabardina, que era lo único que resaltaba en la figura.

La figura de sombrero de copa se acercó a la caja fuerte, y con simpleza y tranquilidad la abrió sin más, sacando el maletín que había dentro. Dicho maletín contenía el Tecno-Organismo, al igual que varios documentos sobre este.

¿? – No es que sea malo, pero una cura para todas las enfermedades existentes no es algo que se pueda conseguir con tan poca tecnología para controlarla, si alguien encuentra la forma de modificarla para que consuma lo que sea y no solo los virus, puede ocasionar muchos problemas – Dijo la figura con una voz extraña, tomando los documentos y cambiándolos por otros diferentes.

Luego de hablar consigo mismo y cambiar los documentos, la figura saco el Tecno-Organismo del maletín, para posteriormente guardarlo. Acto seguido, la figura misteriosa saco de lo que parecía ser su gabardina, otro frasco igual al que tomo antes, y lo puso dentro del maletín, para luego guardarlo dentro de la caja fuerte de nuevo. Unos segundos después, la figura se empezó a retirar, pero antes de salir de la sala, se quedó quieto.

¿? – ¿Qué fue lo que puse en lugar del Tecno-Organismo? – Se preguntó a sí misma la figura, para segundos después encogerse de hombros – Ñe, no me importa – Dijo antes de desaparecer en las sombras de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony volvió al laboratorio a recoger el "Tecno-Organismo" de la caja fuerte. El semental rápidamente tomo el maletín, sin revisar su contenido ni hacer ninguna prueba antes, para luego irse rápidamente, en dirección al castillo dorado del Imperio Celeste.

Luego de varios minutos, ya el científico se encontraba en el castillo dorado. Junto al semental se encontraba Rose. La yegua estaba ahí por petición de Tony. Ambos ya estaban en la puerta de la sala del trono, y uno de ellos se veía nervioso.

Tony – De acuerdo, tengo que calmarme, voy a hablar con el emperador sobre un invento que puede salvar millones de vidas – Dijo el semental respirando nervioso – Espérame aquí, Rose, debo hacer esto solo –

Rose – Ehhh… De acuerdo, Tony – Dijo la yegua luego de unos segundos.

Finalmente, Tony soltó un último suspiro, antes de entrar en la sala del trono, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Rose se sentó en el suelo cerca de la puerta, para esperar a que su compañero volviera.

Fueron unos 20 minutos que estuvo el semental dentro de la sala del trono, hasta que finalmente salió, llevando con él el maletín que contenía el "Tecno-Organismo". Rose ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando este salió, ya que estaba distraída con otra cosa. Tony tenía una cara que no expresaba absolutamente nada. Rose tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su compañero estaba ahí parado.

Rose – Tony, dime ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el emperador? – Pregunto la yegua con curiosidad.

El semental no respondió. En ese momento, Tony puso expresión de molestia y tomo el maletín en su espalda, arrojo con fuerza contra el suelo, mientras que el "Tecno-Organismo" rodó por el suelo, terminando justo delante del pony celeste. Este miro el frasco con furia, y sin ninguna clase de duda lo piso con fuerza, rompiendo el frasco de cristal en pedazos, y cortándose con dichos cristales.

Tony – ¡Esta maldita cosa ya no funciona! – Grito con furia el semental, para luego soltar un audible gemido de dolor, debido a las cortadas que ahora poseía en su casco.

Rose – No entiendo, Tony, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto confundida y algo exaltada la yegua, no se esperaba que su compañero estallara en furia de esa forma.

Tony – Trate de enseñarle al emperador cómo funcionaba el Tecno-Organismo, pero al intentar usarlo contra un virus que ya resulta peligroso, no hizo absolutamente nada. Esta tontería me dejo en ridículo – Dijo con furia y rabia el semental, soltando de nuevo otro gemido de dolor.

La sangre del semental comenzó a cubrir el suelo, mientras que parte del "Tecno-Organismo" se quedó unido a su pata, sin darse cuenta de que este fue absorbido por su cuerpo.

Tony – No importa, ya vámonos, volvamos al laboratorio, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer – Dijo conteniendo su furia el pony celeste, a la vez que recogía y limpiaba de mala gana todo lo que había tirado, para luego empezar a caminar con tres de sus patas.

A Rose no le quedo de otra más que seguir a su compañero de vuelta al laboratorio. Ambos ponys tuvieron que ir caminando, debido a que el semental prefería no teletransportarse con su pata lastimada. Durante el camino al laboratorio, la yegua miraba a su compañero con algo de preocupación y algo de extrañeza, ya que este estuvo actuando algo extraño durante todo el camino.

Lo que ella no sabía era que eso no era nada comparado a lo que vendría horas después.

Luego de llegar al laboratorio, Tony tiro el maletín cerca de su zona de trabajo, llamando la atención de algunos pocos científicos que estaban cerca, pero estos no se preguntaron mucho la razón de esto, después de ver la clara expresión de furia en el rostro del semental.

Mientras tanto, el pony celeste se encerró en su habitación personal que tenía en el laboratorio, luego de tirar la puerta con fuerza. Tony se recostó en su cama, y cerró los ojos mientras gruñía de forma rabiosa, a la vez que sujetaba su cabeza con sus cascos debido a un fuerte dolor que sentía. Rose que estaba fuera de la habitación, solo soltó un suspiro, estaba segura de que su compañero necesitaba un rato a solas para calmarse, así que lo vendría a ver más tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde aquel momento. Rose era de los pocos ponys que aún se encontraban en el laboratorio. La yegua celeste volvía a estar frente a la puerta del laboratorio de su compañero. Luego de soltar un suspiro, la yegua toco la puerta un par de veces.

Rose – Tony, ¿Estás ahí? Venía a ver como estabas – Dijo la pony celeste con un leve tono de preocupación. Entonces, la yegua noto que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, por lo que lentamente la abrió, y sin dudas lo que encontró no lo hubiera esperado en su vida.

Dentro de la habitación, había sangre por todos lados, en el suelo, en las paredes, en las mesas y en general en todos lados. Justo en el centro de la habitación, se encontraba Tony… Sobre el cadáver de una pony celeste… Y devorando parte del cuello de esta…

Una expresión de completa estupefacción y sobretodo horror se dibujó en el rostro de la yegua al ver tan grotesca escena con sus propios ojos. Tony ahora tenía una apariencia que podría compararse con la de un muerto, con agujeros en su piel, teniendo su carne podrida y llena de moscas, como si fuera un cadáver en descomposición.

Rose se quedó unos segundos mirando aquella escena, hasta que de la nada el semental a un par de metros de ella se quedó quieto, y rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba ella… Teniendo parte de la yugular del cadáver de aquella pony en su boca. Sin dudas Rose supo al instante que aquel ya no era Tony.

Era un zombi... O quizás algo peor.

El no-muerto, con una furia ciega y asesina, salto contra Rose, tratando de morderla directamente en la yugular. El cuerpo de la pony celeste se movió por sí solo, y rápidamente se impulsó hacia atrás con sus alas, esquivando al que anteriormente era su compañero.

La yegua no se quedó quieta después de esto, y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, siendo perseguida por el no-muerto. Rose comenzó a correr por todo el complejo, gritando y pidiendo ayuda, la cual no tardó en llegar. Un par de sementales con armaduras de guardias rápidamente apuntaron sus armas de plasma contra el zombi, mientras que este se quedó quieto a un par de metros de ellos.

Guardia 1 – ¡Quieto… lo que quiera que seas! – Exclamo uno de los guardias seriamente.

Guardia 2 – Esta cosa parece un maldito zombi – Dijo el segundo guardia, notándosele un poco nervioso.

Guardia 1 – Pues va a volver a la tumba si así es – Dijo primer guardia seriamente, aunque extrañamente comenzaba a sentirse mareado por alguna razón.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. El no-muerto salto entre ellos, dándoles un fuerte golpe a ambos y mandándolos hacia direcciones contrarias, tirándolos en el suelo. Aunque eso no fue lo único que había hecho al golpearlos.

Rose que no había parado de correr en ningún momento, volvió a sentirse perseguida, intuyendo que los guardias no habían podido detener a su perseguidor. Aun así, la yegua no miro atrás, solo siguió corriendo, hasta finalmente salir del laboratorio, cerrando la puerta principal rápidamente con lo primero que encontró, que fue una estantería llena de documentos que había cerca de la entrada.

El no-muerto no pudo cruzar por la puerta al estar bloqueada, pero de todas formas comenzó a embestir dicha puerta, tratando de atravesarla de cualquier forma. Por otro lado, los dos guardias anteriores se levantaron del suelo luego del fuerte golpe que recibieron, ambos sentían un gran cansancio y unas nauseas enormes. Varios científicos que estaban cerca se acercaron a ellos para ayudarlos.

Guardia 2 – Maldita sea, me siento horrible… Creo que voy a… –

Antes de terminar la frase, el guardia vomito una gran cantidad de sangre que cubrió el suelo, el otro guardia al igual que su compañero, vomito mucha más sangre. Los científicos que estaban cerca quedaron impresionados y horrorizados por esto, y los sementales que estaban entre esos científicos comenzaron a sentir unas nauseas que crecían a pasos agigantados.

Entonces, el primer guardia cayó al suelo retorciéndose horriblemente, a la vez que su piel comenzaba a pudrirse y su pelaje comenzaba a caerse, mientras que su compañero sufría lo mismo que él. En un par de minutos, todos los sementales que se encontraban en aquella sala comenzaron a sufrir aquellos extraños síntomas, las yeguas que estaban ahí, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la puerta trasera del laboratorio, bloqueándola con todo lo que pudieron.

Lo que no sabían es que eso no serviría para nada.

Fueron varios minutos en los que solo se escucharon gritos de dolor y gruñidos dentro del laboratorio, todas las yeguas incluyendo Rose se encontraban frente al laboratorio. Finalmente, luego de un par de minutos más, todos los sonidos de dentro del laboratorio se detuvieron por completo.

Todas las yeguas se miraron entre ellas completamente estupefactas, horrorizadas y sin saber que pensar o decir. Fueron varios segundos en los que reino el silencio, hasta que todo empeoro en cuestión de segundos.

No solo fue el bloqueo que había en la puerta, sino toda la parte de alrededor de esta, la cual quedo completamente destruida de un instante a otro, a la vez que se escucha un fuerte y aterrador grito de ultratumba. Luego de que todo lo que bloqueaba la puerta del laboratorio quedara destruido, varios no-muertos iguales al que persiguió a Rose, incluyendo a este último, salieron con una furia asesina del laboratorio, comenzando a saltar sobre las yeguas que se encontraban fuera, antes de que estas pudieran hacer cualquier cosa para escapar o defenderse.

Rose trato de escapar, pero el zombi que antes era Tony salto sobre ella, mirándola por un momento antes de comenzar a devorarla salvajemente, a pesar de todos los gritos de la yegua.

Las alarmas no tardaron en empezar a sonar en todo el Imperio Celeste, todos los ponys que se encontraban cerca del laboratorio comenzaron a correr y a gritar de pánico y terror. Por otro lado, los zombis no atacaban a los sementales, solo iban por las yeguas que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, mientras que los sementales sufrían una horrible transformación antes de convertirse en zombis iguales a los demás.

En poco tiempo, todos los machos del Imperio Celeste comenzaron a ser convertidos en horribles y monstruosos zombis, mientras que las hembras se convertían en la comida de estos últimos. En apenas un día, casi todos los habitantes del imperio ya casi estaban convertidos por completo en zombis o en comida.

Ante la amenaza que sufría el Imperio Celeste, el emperador tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión, la cual fue sellar por completo el imperio para que el virus no se extendiera, sabiendo además de que él sufriría el mismo destino que el resto de machos, y terminaría igual al resto de zombis. Por dicha razón, el emperador creo un escudo protector con todo su poder que rodeo completamente el Imperio Celeste. Crear dicho escudo agoto completamente todas las energías que poseía el emperador, matándolo al instante, pero sellando completamente el virus dentro del imperio… o casi…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero lo verdaderamente importante, es que así fue como paso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Así fue como todo comenzó**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero el comienzo no termina aquí**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron los días, y el resto del mundo no tardo en enterarse de la repentina y total desaparición del Imperio Celeste (Ya que el escudo creado por el emperador también ocultaba completamente el imperio). Muchas naciones trataron de buscar algún rastro del desaparecido imperio, sin éxito alguno.

Aunque algo que comenzó a extrañar a todos los reinos, además de la desaparición del Imperio Celeste, fue la exponencial subida de los casos de abusos femeninos, los cuales ocurrían casi a diario. Dichos casos iban desde maltrato hacia las hembras, hasta violaciones. Estos sucesos comenzaron a preocupar mucho a todos los reinos, haciendo que casi olvidaran incluso la desaparición del imperio.

Un par de meses después, la princesa Celestia se encontraba junto con su hermana, la princesa Luna. Ambas estaban en la sala del trono del antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles, (El cual se encontraba en perfectas condiciones). Mientras ambas hermanas firmaban y revisaban documentos importantes, los cuales la mayoría eran respecto a los constantes abusos femeninos que había en todo Equestria, un guardia real cruzo la puerta de la sala. Dicho guardia se veía exaltado e incluso con algo de miedo.

Guardia – ¡Princesas! ¡Princesas! ¡Acabamos de recibir una noticia alarmante! – Dijo el guardia asustado y alarmado.

Ambas princesas se extrañaron por la extraña aptitud del guardia, pero aun así dejaron los documentos que leían de lado y lo miraron seriamente.

Celestia – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, mi pequeño pony? – Pregunto seriamente la alicornio blanca.

Guarida – Es… Fue… La verdad… Creo que sería mejor que lo vieran frente a frente, princesas – Dijo el semental sin saber que más decir.

A las dos princesas no les quedo de otra más que seguir al guardia, el cual las guió hasta el calabozo del castillo. En dicho lugar, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos como gruñidos o sonidos parecidos. Al llegar a una de las últimas celdas, ambas yeguas pudieron ver frente a ellas algo que sin dudas las dejo impresionadas.

Era un pony de la desaparecida raza celeste, el cual estaba completamente descontrolado, mordiendo los barrotes de la celda y gruñendo como un animal. En el momento que dicho pony vio a Celestia y a Luna, las cosas solo empeoraron. El celeste comenzó a morder con más fuerza los barrotes, e incluso comenzó a placar contra estos con todo su cuerpo y fuerza.

Luna – Pero… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este pony? – Pregunto sorprendida la princesa de la luna.

Celestia – Eso sin mencionar que es un pony celeste, hermana – Dijo igualmente sorprendida la princesa del sol.

Guarida – Fue encontrado así cerca del castillo, apenas y pudimos controlarlo, tuvimos que usar a varios unicornios para poder meterlo en esta celda – Dijo el guardia, que no extrañamente comenzaba a sentir un leve mareo, pero al ser leve lo ignoro.

Ambas princesas se miraron sin saber que decir. Celeste se acercó levemente a la celda, y miro con pena y preocupación al pony celeste.

Celestia – Sin dudas este pony tiene un problema muy serio… Hay que buscarla la forma de curarlo – Dijo la princesa con preocupación.

Luna – Además de que si lo curamos tal vez pueda decirnos que fue lo que pasó con el Imperio Celeste – Comento la yegua al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

La alicornio blanca asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermana. Entonces, Celestia se acercó más a la celda, poniendo uno de sus cascos contra los barrotes.

Celestia – Tranquilo, pequeño pony, encontraremos la forma de ayudarte – Dijo la regente de Equestria con preocupación.

En ese momento, Luna noto como el pony celeste se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana, y acto seguido centro su mirada en el casco de esta. Instantáneamente, Luna se dio cuenta de las intenciones del celeste.

Luna – ¡Hermana, cuidado! – Exclamo la princesa de la noche, tratando de advertir a su hermana de lo que intentaba hacer el celeste.

Al escuchar esto, Celestia miro a su hermana extrañada, justo antes de que el celeste saltara y mordiera fuertemente el casco de la princesa del sol. Esta soltó un fuerte grito de dolor. Luna rápidamente le disparo un láser mágico al celeste, haciendo que este dejara de morder el casco de su hermana, y que se estrellara contra un muro de la celda.

Celestia se sentó en el suelo, mirando su casco con dolor, viendo como este sangraba constantemente, manchando su blanco pelaje. Luna rápidamente se acercó a su hermana, muy preocupada por esta.

Luna – ¡Hermana! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la yegua de la noche muy preocupada por su hermana.

Celestia – Si, Luna, tranquila, fue una mordida fuerte, pero afortunadamente no logro hacerme mucho daño – Dijo la yegua del sol sanando como podía su casco con su magia.

Luna – Vamos a la enfermería, tenemos que curarte – Dijo la alicornio de la luna, ayudando a su hermana a levantarse y empezando a caminar junto a esta.

Por otro lado, el pony celeste comenzó de nuevo a golpear y morder fuertemente los barrotes, al igual que a gruñir como lo había hecho antes.

Pasaron los días, Celestia y Luna comenzaron a buscar una cura para el pony celeste. La alicornio blanca no tardo en recuperarse de la mordida de este. Aunque por alguna razón comenzó a comportarse extraño los días posteriores, lo cual Luna podía notar perfectamente. Además de esto, los casos de abusos femeninos fueron aumentando más y más, a un ritmo alarmante, al igual que el comportamiento extraño de la princesa del sol.

Unos días después, Luna se encontraba caminando por el castillo, pensando en todo lo que había estado pasando en tan poco tiempo. Mientras la yegua caminaba, cruzo al lado de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

Luna – "Creo que sería una buena idea hablar seriamente con Celestia sobre eso. Ya los casos de abusos femeninos están llegando demasiado lejos. En momento de pensar en algo juntas, antes de que pase algo de lo que nos lamentaremos después" – Pensó la princesa de la noche, antes de abrir lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermana con su magia.

Luego de entrar en la habitación, Luna vio a su hermana mirándose a un espejo fijamente. La princesa de la noche se acercó lentamente a su hermana, y la miro seriamente.

Luna – Hermana, perdona por molestarte ahora, pero tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre el abuso femenino que está ocurriendo en nuestro reino – Dijo seriamente la yegua de la noche.

Celesta – Si… ¿Qué pasa con eso? – Dijo la alicornio blanca con tranquilidad.

Luna – ¡Que tiene que parar, hermana! Ya esto está llegando a un punto alarmante, prácticamente recibimos más de 3 avisos de abuso femenino a diario. Ya hoy he tenido que hablar con tres de nuestras guardias porque incluso ellas sufrieron de abusos e incluso una de ellas fue violada. ¡Esto no puede continuar! – Dijo la princesa de la noche con mucha preocupación en su voz.

Celestia – Y ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer que paren? El reino esta mejor así, ¿No crees, hermana? – Dijo la princesa del sol con sadismo, sin dejar de mirarse al espejo en ningún momento.

Estas palabras, dichas de aquella forma, sorprendieron a Luna, la cual no creía posible que su hermana dijera tal cosa.

Luna – ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Celestia?! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo ahora! – Grito la princesa de la luna con molestia.

Celestia – De acuerdo, vamos a hacer algo, hermana, lo haremos juntas – Dijo la yegua del sol, girándose hacia su hermana.

Al girarse, Luna cambio su expresión de molestia por una de preocupación, ya que su hermana ahora la miraba con una mirada sádica y perversa, teniendo un brillo rojo en sus ojos. Antes de que Luna pudiera hacer algo, Celestia la atrapo con su magia y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella.

Luna – Hermana… ¿Qu… Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto la yegua tratando de librarse de la magia de su hermana.

Celestia – Ayudándote a entender, querida hermana – Fue la respuesta de la regente de Equestria, antes de besar en los labios a su hermana.

La susodicha trata de resistirse a aquel beso, pero lentamente comenzó a perder su propia conciencia, y termino correspondiendo el beso. Luego de cortar el beso por falta de aire, Luna abrió los ojos, teniendo estos aquel brillo rojo que tenían los de su hermana.

Celestia – Bien, querida hermana, vamos a gobernar este reino como debimos hacerlo siempre – Dijo de forma perversa la princesa del sol.

Luna – Por supuesto, mi amada hermana – Dijo la princesa de la luna de la misma forma perversa de su hermana, comenzando a besar a esta de nuevo.

Los días posteriores, las cosas solo empeoraron. Celestia y Luna comenzaron a esparcir un virus parecido al que afectaba a los machos, solo que este virus afectaba solo a las hembras. Las cosas empeoraron y empeoraron más todavía. Ambos virus comenzaron a esparcirse en el resto de reinos, convirtiéndose en una epidemia.

Y en poco tiempo, todo el mundo quedo completamente infectado por el virus…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y este fue el comienzo de todo, aunque aquí no termina la historia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo que ahora tenemos que irnos 300 años después**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Donde el nacimiento de esta sociedad estaba por comenzar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del prologo**


	2. El Comienzo

**Capítulo 1:**

 **El Comienzo**

.

.

.

 **Bien, continuemos con lo que pasó 300 años después…**

.

.

.

 **¿Quieres un resumen de lo que paso en esos 300 años? De acuerdo, no hay problema…**

.

.

.

Durante 300 años, las cosas no pararon de empeorar en todo el mundo, sobre todo en Equestria. Las princesas, luego de quedar infectadas, comenzaron a implementar leyes, las cuales todas eran a favor de los machos infectados y en contra de las hembras. Dichas leyes les permitían a los machos maltratar, violar, prostituir, esclavizar e incluso asesinar a las hembras sin ningún tipo de consecuencia.

Y debido a la alta mortalidad de las hembras, fueron creados centros de "procreación", por decirlo de alguna manera, en los cuales las hembras eran violadas para que dieran a luz a muchos hijos. Además de que también eran sometidas a experimentos, los cuales eran para tuvieron una mayor cantidad de hijos en el menor tiempo posible.

Por otro lado, la tecnología en Equestria empezó a avanzar a un ritmo sorprendente, debido a que pudieron encontrar varias bases ocultas del desaparecido Imperio Celeste. Encontrar dicha tecnología, convirtió a Equestria en la nación más tecnológica del mundo, teniendo armas y maquinas muy avanzadas (Todas con un estilo Steampunk), al igual que un gran y avanzado ejército, el cual seguía por completo todas las ordenes de las princesas.

.

.

.

 **Fueron 300 años muy oscuros para todos los ponys y para el mundo, sobre todo para las hembras, las cuales eran tratadas como objetos sin importancia y nada más.**

.

.

.

 **Y así fue por 300 años, hasta que llego algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que lo cambio todo**

.

.

.

 **Aunque claro, esa pony tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas antes de convertirse en la primera valquiria**

.

.

.

 **Equestria.**

 **Ciudad de Canterlot.**

 **11:33 am**

En la capital de Equestria, más específicamente, en la recepción de un hotel de aspecto muy lujoso, se podía ver a un semental terrestre. Su pelaje era de color gris oscuro. Su crin y cola son de color naranja. Ojos verdes. Usaba un traje elegante que cubría su cutie mark. Y llevaba un látigo en su cintura. (Su nombre es Cinnamon)

Junto a este semental estaba una yegua unicornio. Su pelaje era color azul claro. Su crin y cola color rojo. Ojos color azul. Llevaba un collar de perro en el cuello. Y su cutie mark era un cometa. A simple vista podía verse que la yegua se encontraba embarazada de varios meses ya.

Al lado de la yegua, estaba una potrilla unicornio de unos 8 años. Su pelaje era color azul oscuro. Crin y cola color naranja de dos tonalidades. Ojos color naranja. Al igual que la yegua, la potra tenía un collar de perro en el cuello. Y no tenía cutie mark. Esta potra traía en su espalda un maletín, el cual podía notarse que era pesado, por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer la potra para poder llevarlo.

El semental se encontraba hablando con el recepcionista del hotel, el cual luego de hablar por un momento, le entrego al semental unas llaves, para luego mirar a la yegua y a la potra seriamente.

Recepcionista – ¿Esas dos son suyas? – Pregunto el recepcionista mirando a la yegua y a la potra como si fueran simples objetos.

Cinnamon – Si, son mías – Respondió el semental con simpleza.

Luego de esto, el semental llamado Cinnamon fue caminando hacia unas escaleras, sin dirigirles siquiera la mirada a la yegua y a la potra. Estas empezaron a seguir al semental con la cabeza baja, sin decir nada ni hacer ningún ruido. Luego de subir varios pisos del hotel, los cuales a la yegua y a la potra les costó subir por su embarazo y por el peso del maletín en su espalda respectivamente, los tres llegaron a una habitación, la cual solo con ver las 5 estrellas que había en la puerta, podía notarse que era una habitación muy lujosa.

Cinnamon uso las llaves que le habían dado antes para abrir la puerta. Al entrar en la habitación, esta era muy espaciosa y estaba llena de lujos y objetos caros. El pony terrestre miro seriamente y de forma despectiva a la yegua y a la potra.

Cinnamon – Quédense aquí, tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos. No quiero que toquen, muevan o hagan nada. Vuelvo en unas dos horas – Ordeno el semental, para luego pasar al lado de la yegua y la potra, tomando con su casco el maletín que tenía esta última en su espalda.

La unicornio más joven soltó un suspiro de alivio luego de que el semental quitara aquel pesado maletín de su espalda. El semental ni siquiera le prestó atención a esto, y se fue sin más de la habitación, dejando solas a la yegua y a la potra.

Estas dos se miraron por un momento, para que acto seguido la yegua se sentara en el suelo y abrazara a la potra mientras con uno de sus cascos le acariciaba la crin.

Yegua – Tranquila, hija, ya podemos descansar un poco – Dijo la unicornio para luego mirar a su hija con una sonrisa, teniendo un acento (Ruso) bastante notorio.

La potra correspondió el abrazo rápidamente, y sonrió al por fin podía abrazar a su madre sin temor. Mientras la potra abrazaba a su madre, se fijó en el collar que esta traía, el cual tenía podía notarse que era igual que el de un perro, e incluso ponía el nombre de su madre "Nova". Luego de un par de minutos de estar abrazándose, la yegua y la potra se levantaron del suelo, y fueron al dormitorio de la habitación. La yegua acostó a su hija en la gran cama que había allí, y la arropo a la vez que la miraba con una sonrisa

Nova – Vamos, mi pequeña, duerme un poco – Le dijo la unicornio a su hija, a la vez que le daba pequeño beso en la frente.

La potrilla cerró los ojos, intentando dormir un poco, mientras la yegua le acariciaba el pelo. Entones, la potra abrió los ojos por un momento, y miro a su madre por un momento,

Potrilla – Mami… ¿Podrías cantarme una canción? – Pregunto la potra mirando a su madre.

Nova – Claro, mi querida Vorkuta – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa maternal.

La potrilla volvió a cerrar los ojos, sonriendo al ver que podría escuchar una de las canciones de su madre. Esta se aclaró la voz y comenzó a cantar.

 **.**

 **Insertar música: ANGELIKA - RUSSIAN STATE ANTHEM (Soul version)**

 **(Podéis encontrarlo en Youtube)**

 **.**

 **(Postdata: Pondré la versión en español primero y entre paréntesis la transliteración de la versión rusa, pero técnicamente Nova la estaría cantando en ruso).**

Nova – Ponigrado, nuestra patria sagrada, Ponigrado, nuestro amado reino. (Rossiya, svyashchennaya nasha derzhava, Rossiya lyubimaya nasha strana) – Empezo a cantar la yegua con una voz dulce y hermosa – Una poderosa voluntad, una gran gloria. Son tu herencia por toda la eternidad (Moguchaya volya, velikaya slava. Tvoyo dostoyane na vse vremena) –

Mientras su madre cantaba, Vorkuta sonrió con mucha paz y tranquilidad, a la vez que soltaba un adorable bostezo. Nova, viendo que su hija ya estaba logrando dormir, siguió cantando.

Nova – Gloria a ti, nuestra patria libre, eterna unión de pueblos hermanos (Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye. Bratskij narodov soyuz vekovoy) – La yegua acaricio levemente el pelo de su hija sin dejar de cantar, sonriendo al ver la adorable expresión que esta tenía – La sabiduría popular dada por nuestros antepasados. Gloria a Ponigrado. Estamos orgullosos de ti (Predkami dannaya mudrost' narodnaya. Slav'sya, strana! My gordimsya toboy) –

Entonces, la unicornio mayor se fijó en que su hija ya estaba dormida, teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dormía. Nova le dio un beso a su hija en la frente y la arropo bien para que estuviera cómoda.

Nova – Duerme bien, mi pequeña – Dijo la yegua para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Luego de que Vorkuta se durmiera y su madre se retirara de la habitación, la potra empezo a tener un extraño sueño.

En dicho sueño, Vorkuta se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una gran y tecnologica ciudad, digna de una utopía. La potra se veía a si misma caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad, viendo que esta estaba llena de seres, solo que no podía ver a ninguno de estos seres, lo único que veía eran sombras moviéndose por todos lados, solo sombras y nada más.

La potra no entendía que era aquel lugar, pero esto no le preocupaba ni asustada, por el contrario, caminar por aquella ciudad la llenaba de una extraña sensación de alegría, e incluso de orgullo. Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, la potra pudo ver al final de la calle en la que caminaba, una pequeña plaza con una fuente en el centro. Justo en frente de esa fuente, Vorkuta pudo ver que había una banca, y justo en esta banca se encontraba sentada una figura, solo que esta, a diferencia de las otras figuras que había por la ciudad, no era una sombra.

Con mucha curiosidad, la potra se acercó a la banca en la que se encontraba esta esta figura. Al llegar a la banca, Vorkuta se sentó en dicha banca y miro con curiosidad a la figura.

No podía distinguir bien quien o que era, debido a que esta figura se encontraba cubierta casi por completo. Lo único que podía distinguir, era que la figura era humanoide. Que usaba un elegante traje color blanco. Sobre dicho traje tenía una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Usaba unas botas metálicas de color gris. Tenía una cabellera blanca que cubría los lados de su rostro. Usaba un sombrero de copa blanco con una cinta negra. Traía puestos un par de pendientes, uno con forma de dragón dorado con detalles blancos, y otro igual pero de color negro con detalles naranjas. Y cubriendo totalmente su rostro, tenía una máscara blanca con detalles negros, teniendo dicha mascara solo un par de ojos y una sonrisa.

¿? – Te estaba esperando, Vorkuta –

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras se escucharon en la cabeza de la potra, solo que fueron palabras sin voz. Vorkuta simplemente supo que la figura le dijo esas palabras, pero no escucho su voz en ningún momento. Luego de esto, lo primero que se preguntó la joven unicornio fue, ¿Quién era esa figura?

¿? – No te preocupes por eso, tú no estás aquí por mí, yo estoy aquí por ti –

La potra volvió a escuchar las palabras sin voz de la figura, la cual mantenía la mirada de su máscara fija en el vacío. Vorkuta no entendía que estaba pasando, pero de igual forma se mantenía calmada, ahora preguntándose por qué estaba ahí.

¿? – Simplemente quería verte antes de que todo comenzara –

Nuevamente, las palabras sin voz de la figura se escucharon en la mente de Vorkuta. Esta se preguntó a qué se refería la figura con "antes de que todo comenzara".

¿? – Lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo, Vorkuta, por ahora quiero que sepas que tienes que ser fuerte. Debes mantenerte firme y determinada. Puede que sea difícil, pero sé que puedes lograrlo –

Sobra decir que Vorkuta no entendía nada de lo que la figura le estaba diciendo. La susodicha se levantó de la banca y se alejó sin más de ahí, no sin antes girar la cabeza y mirar a la potra con aquella inexpresiva mascara que portaba.

¿? – Ya es hora de que despiertes, todo está por comenzar, recuerda, se fuerte y no pierdas la esperanza –

En ese momento, Vorkuta abrió los ojos repentinamente, mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que volvía a estar en la habitación del hotel. La joven unicornio recordaba perfectamente el sueño que tuvo, recordando también lo real que se veía, pero, todo fue solamente un sueño… ¿Verdad?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, entrando su madre por la misma. La yegua se veía algo apresurada, a la vez que se acercaba a su hija.

Nova – Hija, levántate rápido, ya viene tu… padrastro – Dijo la yegua, costándole un poco decir aquella última palabra.

Vorkuta con una expresión estar claramente medio-dormida, no entendio que era lo que decía su madre. Esta al ver que su hija estaba aturdida por el sueño, la levanto de la cama y la puso sobre su lomo, no sin antes arreglar la cama para que quedara igual a como estaba antes.

Luego de esto, Nova salió de la habitación junto con su hija, justo a tiempo, ya que al llegar a la sala, entro a la habitación Cinnamon, el semental que antes las acompañaba a ambas. El susodicho miro a la potra y a la yegua, para luego empezar a hablar.

Cinnamon – Bien, muévanse, vamos a ir a un desfile en honor a las princesas, y si quiero mantener mi reputación, tengo que estar presente – Dijo el semental seriamente, para luego acercarse a la yegua y a la potra, y ponerle a ambas una cadena en el collar que traían. Luego de esto, el semental jalo la cadena para que Nova y Vorkuta empezaran a seguirlo, cosa que la yegua y la potra hicieron en contra de su voluntad.

 **Equestria**

 **Calles de Canterlot**

 **02:48 pm**

Nova y Vorkuta ahora se encontraban caminando por las calles de Canterlot. Madre e hija seguían siendo llevadas por Cinnamon con aquella cadena, siguiéndole al pony terrestre el paso muy de cerca para que este no las jalara del cuello con la cadena. Mientras caminaban, Vorkuta miraba a su alrededor, viendo como la gran mayoría de sementales tenían a las yeguas o potras atadas con cadenas, mientras las prostituían o diversas cosas muy similares.

Nova, viendo lo mismo que veía su hija, hizo que esta girara la cabeza, haciéndole una seña para que solo la mirara a ella y a nada más. Luego de caminar por varios minutos, finalmente el semental junto con la yegua y la potra, llegaron al desfile en honor a las princesas, donde había una gran cantidad de ponys, en su mayoría sementales que venían acompañados por yeguas las cuales estaban en las mismas condiciones de Nova y Vorkuta.

De fondo, en todo el desfile podía escucharse una constante música que venía de casi todos lados. Vorkuta desvió su mirada por un momento, viendo desfilando un gran carruaje de oro y diamantes, el cual estaba lleno de regalos, cosas hechas de oro y en general objetos de mucho valor. Sobre dicho carruaje, se encontraban nada menos que las princesas Celestia y Luna, las cuales vestían hermosos vestidos llenos de adornos y otras cosas.

Desviando su mirada de nuevo, Vorkuta pudo ver que el carruaje de las princesas, se encontraba siendo tirado por unas 10 yeguas que usaban armaduras de oro que las cubrían casi por completo. A pesar de todo, aquellas yeguas se veían que hacían un gran esfuerzo para poder tirar de aquel carruaje, que como si estuviera hecho para torturar a aquellas yeguas, tenía ruedas de oro… Cuadradas (Si, tiene ruedas cuadradas).

Nuevamente, Nova hizo que su hija desviara su mirada hacia ella, para que no viera nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin que ninguna de las dos se fijara, Cinnamon se puso a hablar con otro pony, mientras madre e hija solo miraban el desfile, Vorkuta simplemente lo miraba con tranquilidad, mientras que Nova miraba a las princesas con odio, sobre todo a Celestia, a la que le dirigía una mirada de odio puro.

Luego de unos segundos, Vorkuta le llamo la atención lo que su padrastro estaba hablando con aquel semental. La potra de forma un poco discreta, se acercó lo suficiente a ambos sementales para escuchar la conversación.

Semental – Te doy 400 bits por esa potra que tienes – Dijo el otro semental seriamente con una bolsa de bits en su casco.

Cinnamon – ¿Solo 400 bits? Por favor, no pienso venderte a esa potra por tan poco dinero, ella vale más que eso – Dijo con seriedad también.

Sobra decir que escuchar aquello hizo que Vorkuta se impactara, no podía creer que realmente había escuchado que su padrastro tenía pensado venderla. Aunque esto realmente no es lo que le importaba, lo que le importaba es que sabía lo que pasaría si eso sucedía.

Quizá no volvería a ver a su madre nunca.

La potra empezo a tratar de liberarse del collar que tenía en su cuello, pero este era demasiado resistente como para quitarlo con sus cascos, y sus dientes no llegaban a donde estaba, por lo que tampoco podía intentar morderlo para romperlo.

Semental – De acuerdo, cambiare la oferta, te daré 700 bits por ella. Es mi última oferta – Dijo el otro semental más serio que antes.

Cinnamon – Eso ya me gusta más. Trato hecho – Dijo el semental con avaricia en su voz y ojos, mientras tomaba la bolsa de bits.

Aquello hizo que Vorkuta se desesperara por quitar el collar de su cuello. Por pura desesperación, la potra hizo brillar su cuerno con fuerza y un potente rayo mágico salió del mismo, cortando la cadena que estaba unida al collar, justo en el momento que Cinnamon se giraba para ver a la potra.

Cinnamon – ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, maldita?! – Dijo el semental furioso.

Aquello fue la señal que necesito Vorkuta para salir corriendo rápidamente de allí, metiéndose entre la multitud para escapar. Cinnamon con furia en su rostro, grito.

Cinnamon – ¡No pienso dejar que te me escapes! – Dijo el semental empezando a perseguir a la potra, con una clara furia en su rostro.

Vorkuta en ese momento solo pensaba en escapar de su padrastro de cualquier forma. La pequeña potra corría todo lo que sus pequeñas patas le permitían, pasando entre todos los ponys que se encontraba. Cinnamon por su parte, buscaba como podía a la potra, pero esto era bastante difícil debido al tamaño de la susodicha y también a todos los ponys que había. Solamente sabía dónde estaba cuando escuchaba la queja de algún pony por algo que pasaba entre sus patas.

Vorkuta termino saliendo la multitud y metiéndose en un callejón que había allí cerca. Al entrar en dicho callejón, la potra pensó que estaría a salvo, pero un par de sementales se cruzaron en su camino.

Semental 1 – ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Estas perdida? – Pregunto el primer semental de forma maliciosa.

Semental – Tranquila, nosotros te haremos compañía por un rato – Dijo el segundo semental acercándose a Vorkuta con una sonrisa perversa.

Vorkuta no era ninguna tonta, y la horrible y demacrada apariencia de aquellos semental, dejaba bien claro que no eran de fiar. Rápidamente la potra trato de volver por donde vino, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Cinnamon se cruzó en su camino.

Cinnamon – Ya te tengo, maldita – Dijo con furia y una sonrisa perversa el semental.

Al verse rodeada, la potra volvió a entrar en la misma desesperación de antes. Vorkuta vio como los tres sementales se acercaban a ella, y rápidamente hizo brillar su cuerno con mucha más fuerza que antes, teniendo en su mente el único objetivo de alejar a todos los sementales. En ese momento, una onda expansiva bastante fuerte surgió del cuerno de la joven unicornio. Dicha onda expansiva fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar a todos los sementales lejos de ella, aunque dejándola bastante agotada luego de esto.

Antes de que la potra tuviera tiempo de escapar, Cinnamon, el cual no había sido muy afectado por la onda expansiva, atrapo a la potra con su casco, levantándola y haciendo que esta empezara a patalear para liberarse.

Cinnamon – Ahora sí que te tengo, desgraciada – Dijo el semental teniendo un profundo corte en su rostro, provocado al ser lanzado por la onda expansiva de Vorkuta.

La potra dejo de patalear un momento, y miro aquella herida en el rostro de su padrastro. La joven unicornio se sorprendió al ver como dicha herida se empezaba a regenerar con rapidez, sanando en unos pocos segundos. Pero ignorando esto, la potra uso su cuerno rápidamente para pincharle el ojo al semental, logrando que este la soltara. Vorkuta no desaprovecho la oportunidad y rápidamente empezo a correr de vuelta a la multitud, teniendo ahora un único objetivo en su mente.

Volver con su madre.

En su huida, la potra termino volviendo al desfile, pasando entre todos los ponys que ahí, buscando a su madre entre todos ellos, pero no la encontraba, está ya no estaba donde había estado minutos atrás. Vorkuta estaba tan concentrada en encontrar a su madre, que sin quererlo, termino justo en medio del camino del desfile, estando frente al carruaje de las princesas.

Todo el ruido del desfile se terminó de un momento a otro, mientras que las miradas de todos los ponys se centraban únicamente en Vorkuta, incluida la mirada de su madre, la cual al ver a su hija en medio de todo el desfile, abrió sus ojos como platos a la vez que los peores escenarios de lo que podía pasar cruzaban por su mente.

La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, miraban fijamente a la joven unicornio, siendo Celestia la primera en moverse, bajando de un salto del carruaje y mirando con furia a la potra.

Celestia – No sé quién te creas, pequeña basura insignificante, pero acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida – Dijo la princesa del sol con un claro tono de furia y una seria mirada en su rostro – Te voy a enseñar que nadie se mete en mi desfile y no sufre por ello –

Vorkuta se sentía muy asustada mientras escuchaba las palabras de Celestia, y su miedo solo creció en el momento que la susodicha hizo brillar su cuerno. Nova que veía y sabia el inminente destino que iba a sufrir su hija, rápidamente sintió la necesidad de ir a protegerla. La yegua trato de ir hacia donde estaba su hija, pero Cinnamon, el cual había llegado allí hace unos pocos segundos, jalo la cadena que tenía la unicornio para que no se fuera

Cinnamon – O no, tu sí que no te me vas a escapar – Dijo seriamente el semental.

Pero inesperadamente, la cadena que tenía la yegua, se rompió en dos pedazos de un momento a otro, permitiéndole a Nova ir hacia su hija. Cinnamon trato de evitar que la yegua se escapara, pero esta le dio una fuerte patada que lo tiro al suelo, cayendo al lado de la destruida cadena. El semental miro furioso como la yegua iba hacia Vorkuta, para luego mirar la cadena que sostenía a la yegua, viendo que dicha cadena no se había roto, sino que había sido cortada a la mitad, con una precisión y exactitud increíble.

Por otro lado, Nova se plantó entre su hija y Celestia, haciendo que esta última la mirara con algo de sorpresa. La princesa del sol examino con la mirada a la yegua frente a ella, a la vez que decía.

Celestia – ¿Tu otra vez? Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, y si lo hacía estarías en una bolsa de basura – Comento la alicornio blanca seriamente.

Nova – ¡Por favor, princesa, pido clemencia para que no se lleve a otra de mis hijas! – Exclamo la yegua poniéndose justo en frente de Vorkuta para protegerla de cualquier cosa que pasara.

Un gran silencio se produjo después de esto, en el cual Vorkuta miraba a su madre confundida por el comentario de esta, que para ella no tenía lógica ni sentido, pero la potra se encontraba totalmente paralizada e incapaz de preguntar cualquier cosa. Todos miraban atentamente lo que pasaba, expectantes de cuál sería el próximo movimiento. Luna miraba la escena atentamente, aunque ya suponía que era lo que iba a pasar. Celestia por su parte, estuvo unos cuantos segundos callada, hasta que finalmente hablo.

Celestia – Bien, perdonare la vida de tu hija – Dijo la princesa del sol con una expresión de seriedad, que luego cambio por una expresión de malicia – Pero tienes que entender que alguien tiene que pagar por interrumpir mi desfile, además de que yo no hago nada gratis – Dijo ahora mirando a Nova fijamente, desviando su mirada por un momento hacia el vientre de esta.

Solo hicieron falta estas palabras para que Nova entendiera que era lo que iba a pasar. Antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, o siquiera tener tiempo a reaccionar, un rayo mágico le atravesó la cabeza a la unicornio, destruyéndola en el acto, todo esto justo frente a Vorkuta, que vio con horror como su madre moría frente a sus ojos.

La sangre de la unicornio no tardo en recorrer el suelo, pero esto no duro mucho ya que Celestia volvió a hacer brillar su cuerno y quemo los restos de la yegua con fuego mágico, mientras caminaba hacia Vorkuta.

Celestia – Una vida por otra es un trato justo – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa perversa, estando frente a las llamas que ella misma había generado – Aunque acabar con dos vidas siempre es más satisfactorio – Dijo ahora recordando que Nova se encontraba embarazada.

Vorkuta pudo ver a Celestia a través de las llamas, las cuales le daban a la princesa del sol un aspecto aterrador. Aunque esto no le importaba a Vorkuta, ya que ella estaba en shock al ver morir a su madre frente a sus propios ojos.

En ese momento, Cinnamon se acercó a la escena con un rostro de furia y odio, dirigiéndole a Vorkuta una mirada de similares características. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de la joven unicornio, el semental le dio a esta un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tirando al suelo a la potra y dejándola aturdida.

Cinnamon – ¡Eres una maldita! ¡Me acabas de hace perder muchísimo dinero, pequeña desgraciada, y esta me las vas a pagar! – Dijo el semental con una gran furia hacia la potra.

Celestia miraba esto sin mucho interés, estando más centrada en ver como el cuerpo de Nova se quemaba frente a ella, hasta que el semental llamo su atención, luego de unos segundos.

Cinnamon – Su majestad – Dijo el semental llamando la atención de la princesa – Quiero hacerle un regalo –

Celestia – ¿Enserio? Y ¿Qué es ese regalo? – Pregunto la yegua desviando su mirada del fuego.

Al escuchar esta pregunta, el semental tomo a Vorkuta con su casco, haciendo que la potra volviera en sí, y tratara desesperadamente de liberarse del agarre del semental, pero este la tenía demasiado bien atrapada.

Cinnamon – Si me lo permite, quisiera darle esta potra – Dijo el semental tapándole la boca a Vorkuta para que esta no hablara.

La princesa miro a la potra por un momento, para luego quitársela de los cascos al semental y tomarla con su magia.

Celestia – No esta tan mal… De acuerdo, aceptare tu regalo – Dijo la alicornio blanca mirando con una ligera sonrisa perversa a Vorkuta, para luego rodearla con una cadena mágica, y ponerla entre las cosas que había en su carruaje.

Luego de esto, el desfile fue reanudado, estando ahora Vorkuta encadenada en el carruaje de las princesas, sin posibilidad de liberarse de ninguna forma, y ahí estuvo durante el resto del día, hasta que el desfile termino casi al atardecer, siendo llevada por Celestia luego de que esta volviera al castillo de Canterlot.

 **Equestria**

 **Castillo de Canterlot**

 **06:04 PM**

Por los pasillos del castillo, iba caminando Celestia con calma, llevando a una encadenada Vorkuta sobre su lomo. La susodicha trataba de liberarse de cualquier forma, pero seguía sin lograr nada. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos de caminar, Celestia llego a la sala del trono del castillo, viendo a alguien que estaba buscando.

Celestia – Twilight, que bueno que estas aquí – Dijo la alicornio blanca saludando con una sonrisa a una joven Twilight Sparkle, la cual era una potra de la misma edad que Vorkuta – Te traje una compañera para que juegues con ella por hoy, se llama Vorkuta –

Twilight – ¿Otra compañera de juegos? Espero que se más resistente que la anterior – Dijo la potra unicornio con una sonrisa sádica al ver sobre el lomo de la princesa a Vorkuta.

Celestia puso a Vorkuta en el suelo frente a Twilight, y libero a la primera de sus cadenas. Vorkuta al verse libre, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de escapar hacia cualquier sitio, pero una cadena mágica atrapo una de sus patas traseras haciéndola tropezar. Al mirar atrás, la joven unicornio vio que era Twilight la que la estaba atrapando.

Twilight – Lo siento, pero no pienso dejar que escapes, Vorkuta – Dijo la potra sonriendo muy sádicamente.

Celestia – No la mates, mi querida Twilight, la necesito viva para mañana – Dijo la yegua antes de retirarse de la sala del trono.

Luego de esto, Vorkuta miro con miedo y preocupación a Twilight, a la vez que esta se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente.

Twilight – No sé muy bien por qué la princesa Celestia te quiere viva, pero eso no importa, dijo que te necesitaba con vida, no dijo que te necesitaba en buen estado – Dijo la joven maliciosamente, antes de darle un golpe a Vorkuta en el rostro.

Un hilo de sangre salió del labio de Vorkuta luego de recibir el golpe. Vorkuta miro por un momento a Twilight, para luego poner una expresión de molestia y darle a la susodicha, una fuerte cachetada de vuelta, solo que con mucha más fuerza, dejándole la marca de su casco en el rostro. Aquello hizo que la unicornio lavanda se enfureciera.

Twilight – ¡Esa me las pagas! – Dijo la potra devolviéndole la cachetada a Vorkuta con la misma fuerza.

Vorkuta respondió con otra cachetada más a Twilight, y esta hizo lo mismo un segundo después. Ambas potras empezaron a darse fuertes cachetadas la una a la otra, para luego tirarse sobre la otra y empezar a darse golpes y a jalar la crin de la otra. Ambas estaban demasiado molestas con la otra como para siquiera recordar que podían usar su magia. Ambas siguieron peleando sin parar, lanzándose insultos de niños cada una sin parar.

Después de todo, solo eran un par de potras.

Luego de una intensa pelea de varios minutos, ambas potras estaban con unos pocos moretones en sus cuerpos y sus crines todas desarregladas. Vorkuta estaba claramente peor que Twilight, al no saber mucho sobre pelea. Pero realmente ninguna de las dos tenía ninguna herida preocupante. Ninguna tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle daño real a la otra.

En ese momento, Celestia llego a la sala y vio a ambas potras todas desarregladas y con varias heridas en sus cuerpos. La princesa del sol puso expresión de seriedad y usando su magia, atrapo a Vorkuta con una cadena mágica y la puso en el aire boca abajo.

Celestia – Tú vienes conmigo – Dijo seriamente la yegua a Vorkuta, para luego mirar con seriedad a Twilight – Y Twilight, me decepciona que hayas quedado así con una potra inútil como esta. Pienso castigarte por eso – Le dijo con molestia a la joven unicornio lavanda.

Aquello hizo que una expresión de molestia se dibujara en el rostro de la susodicha, además de hacer que tratara de golpear a Vorkuta nuevamente. Pero antes de poder hacer esto, Celestia tomo a Twilight con su magia y la puso en el suelo, dándole una mirada de advertencia para que se quedara quieta. A la potra no le quedo más opción que aceptar esto a regañadientes.

Celestia – En cuanto a ti, te espera un largo viaje hasta un sitio del que no pienso que salgas nunca – Dijo la princesa mirando de forma sádica a la potra, para luego usar un hechizo de sueño contra esta.

La pequeña unicornio empezo a sentir como un fuerte sueño la invadía a instante. Luego de unos cortos segundos, Vorkuta no pudo mantenerse consciente por más tiempo y se quedó profundamente dormida. Luego de esto, la princesa Celestia hizo un silbido y al segundo siguiente, un par de guardias entraron en la sala, arrodillándose ante la princesa al estar frente a esta.

Celestia – Quiero que se levanten y lleven a esta potra al tren que va a "ya saben dónde" – Dijo seriamente la princesa a los dos guardias, haciendo especial énfasis en adonde debían llevar a Vorkuta.

Ambos guardias se levantaron e hicieron un saludo militar a la princesa, para luego tomar a Vorkuta y llevársela de la sala. Twilight vio esto con una sonrisa sádica, pero luego esta sonrisa cambio por una expresión de preocupación al ver la seriedad y molestia con la que la miraba la princesa.

Twilight – _"Si algún día te vuelvo a ver, pienso vengarme de ti, Vorkuta"_ – Pensó la potra viendo cómo se llevaban a la susodicha.

Vorkuta no sabía que paso después de aquello, apenas podía ver unas pocas imágenes de lo que pasaba mientras estaba bajo el hechizo de sueño de la princesa, pudiendo apreciar solamente como se la llevaban por los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, mientras escuchaba la voz de los guardias que la llevaban y de algunos más, pero estaba segura de que en un momento empezo a escuchar el sonido de las voces de unas hembras. Aunque después de esto, la potra no tardó mucho en perder la poca consciencia que tenía, escuchando el silbato de un tren antes de caer dormida otra vez.

Continuara…


	3. La Prisión

**Capítulo 2:**

 **La Prisión**

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Tiempo desconocido**

En lo que parecía un complejo subterráneo, compuesto por túneles y más túneles, podía escucharse el claro ruido de una pelea. En una cueva que conectaba con todos los túneles antes mencionados, se encontraban peleando dos yeguas, siendo observadas por otras yeguas las cuales gritaban distintas cosas o apoyando alguna de las dos yeguas.

Una de las susodichas yeguas que se encontraba peleando, era una pony unicornio. Su pelaje era de color azul oscuro. Su crin y cola eran de dos tonalidades de color naranja. Ojos naranjas. Su cutie mark eran varias probetas explotando. Y tenía un anillo anti-magia en su cuerno.

La otra yegua era una pegaso. Su pelaje era de color gris oscuro (Sin llegar a ser negro). Su crin y cola eran de color amarillo con líneas negras. Ojos azules. Su cutie mark era una espada enfundada. Y tenía una cuerda atando fuertemente sus alas.

La unicornio le lanzo un puñetazo a la pegaso con fuerza. Esta respondió atacando con una fuerte patada, tirando al suelo a la unicornio. La pegaso miro con una sonrisa a la otra yegua mientras le decía.

Pegaso – ¿Qué pasa, Vorkuta? ¿Ya te rindes? – Dijo la pegaso a la unicornio.

La susodicha que resultaba ser nada menos que Vorkuta, miro a la pegaso con una sonrisa, para acto seguido sorprenderla dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, el cual tiro al suelo a la pegaso.

Vorkuta – Por supuesto que no – Dijo la yegua mientras empezaba a recordar.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **Lugar desconocido**

 **Hace 15 años**

 _Un tren iba recorriendo unas vías por un campo desértico completamente vacío y lejos de cualquier tipo de civilización. En dicho tren, iban una gran cantidad de yeguas y potras de todo tipo y raza, yendo todas en varios vagones. En uno de esos vagones, una joven Vorkuta comenzaba a despertar después de haber estado mucho tiempo inconsciente. La potra abrió lentamente los ojos, estando completamente desconcertada y sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado anteriormente._

 _Luego de unos segundos, la potra recupero la conciencia, alarmándose en el momento que vio donde estaba, sin tener idea de cómo termino allí. Vorkuta se levantó rápido con su respiración acelerada, pero antes de tener tiempo de moverse y empezar a correr hacia cualquier lado, un casco sujetando su pata la detuvo, al ver de quien era aquel casco, la unicornio vio que era de una joven yegua terrestre, la cual se veía desanimada._

 _Yegua – Tranquilízate, pequeña, de nada sirve que corras, ninguna de nosotras puede salir de aquí – Dijo aquella yegua deprimida._

 _Vorkuta – ¿Qué… Qué es todo esto? ¿A dónde nos lleva este tren? – Pregunto la potra mientras su respiración recuperaba su ritmo normal._

 _Yegua – Nos llevan a un lugar del que no vamos a salir nunca, donde nos usaran como simples objetos, aunque tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia a como nos trataban antes – Dijo la yegua deprimiéndose aún más._

 _Estas palabras asustaron a Vorkuta, llenando su mente de ideas de las cosas que podrían pasar en aquel sitio, pero viendo la situación en la que se encontraba, sabía que de nada serviría tratar de escapar. La única vía de escape era saltar del tren, y para la joven unicornio esa no era ni siquiera una opción._

 _La potra le dio una mirada a todas las hembras que había en el vagón, viendo que la mayoría eran yeguas jóvenes o potras adolescentes, estando la mayoría de estas últimas igual que Vorkuta, sin saber que debían hacer o pensar, manteniéndose calladas y sentadas en el suelo, algunas mirando el suelo sin expresión alguna, y otras llorando o suplicando que algún milagro las salvara._

 _Vorkuta se sentó en el suelo sin saber qué hacer, aquello era surrealista para ella. Por lo que recordaba, hace apenas unas horas ella estaba junto a su madre… Y ahora la susodicha estaba muerta, y ella estaba de camino a un lugar en el que no sabía que le harían ni que le pasaría._

 _Pese al miedo que sentía la potra, esta trato de ser valiente, sabiendo que si lograba sobrevivir, algún día podría vengar a su madre y castigar a la culpable de su muerte._

 **Fin del Flashback**

La pegaso se levantó del suelo y volvió a atacar a Vorkuta, esta se defendió usando sus cascos, para luego tratar de darle un cabezazo a su oponente. Entonces, esta se lanzó sobre la unicornio, mordiéndola en el cuerno. Vorkuta aparto a la pegaso de ella luego de unos segundos, tirándola al suelo, aunque cayendo ella también. La pegaso miro a la unicornio con una sonrisa, para luego escupir algo.

Justo en ese momento, se empezaron a escuchar las voces de unos guardias, las cuales se empezaban a acercar a donde estaban. La pegaso estando aun en el suelo, miro a Vorkuta con una sonrisa, a la vez que miraba lo que había escupido antes, que era el anillo anti-magia que tenía Vorkuta en el cuerno.

Pegaso – Prepárate, Vorkuta. Es hora de comenzar con el plan – Dijo la pegaso a la vez que veía como los guardias se acercaban.

Vorkuta – Claro, Little Sister – Dijo la unicornio a la pegaso.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **Tren de transporte**

 **Hace 15 años**

 _Vorkuta se encontraba explorando el vagón en el que se encontraba, buscando alguna forma de escapar de allí, pero simplemente no había ninguna salida. Estaba encerrada junto con todas las demás yeguas que había allí. Mientras caminaba, la joven unicornio se tropezó sin querer, cayendo al suelo._

 _Luego de levantarse, la potra miro hacia atrás para saber con qué se había tropezado. Al girarse, la unicornio vio frente a ella a un par de potras. La primera potra se veía unos años mayor que ella. Era una pegaso de unos 14 años. Su pelaje era color gris oscuro. Su crin y cola eran color negro con amarillo. Ojos azules. No tenía cutie mark. Y estaba mirando a Vorkuta con una mirada de seriedad._

 _Junto a esta potra estaba otra potra más joven que ella, la cual estaba llorando. Era una potra pegaso de unos 10 años. Su pelaje era color negro. Su crin y cola eran color azul eléctrico. Sus ojos eran color verde. Y no tenía cutie mark. Dicha potra estaba siendo abrazada por la otra potra mientras lloraba._

 _Pegaso mayor – Oye, ten más cuidado – Dijo la potra mayor con seriedad sin dejar de mirar a Vorkuta._

 _Vorkuta – Oh, lo siento… – Luego de disculparse, la joven unicornio sin saber bien que más decir – Esto… Mi nombre es Vorkuta, ¿Cómo te llamas tú? –_

 _Pegaso Mayor – Me llamo Little Sister, esta es mi hermana menor, Big Sister – Dijo la potra seriamente, mirando a su hermana, la cual no había dejado de llorar – Tranquila, hermana, estoy aquí contigo – Dijo la potra tratando de calmar a su hermana._

 _Vorkuta se quedó mirando a la pequeña Big Sister por un momento, para luego acercarse a esta y sentarse a su lado. La joven pegaso miro a Vorkuta de manera confusa, a la vez que se limpiaba un poco sus lágrimas con sus cascos._

 _Big Sister – ¿Quién… Quién eres tú? – Pregunto la potra mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

 _Vorkuta – Me llamo Vorkuta – Se presentó la potra mirando a la joven pegaso – Escucha, sé que debes estar asustada… La verdad es que yo también lo estoy, pero no tienes que llorar – Dijo tratando de animar a Big Sister – Tienes a tu hermana, que estoy segura de que te protegerá siempre… Y también estoy yo, porque no pienso dejar que nadie te haga daño –_

 _Big Sister – ¿En… Enserio? ¿Lo dices… De verdad? – Pregunto la joven pegaso, mirando a Vorkuta con incredulidad._

 _Vorkuta – Si, no voy a permitir que nada te pase – Dijo la potra con una sonrisa._

 _Luego de escuchar estas palabras, Big Sister sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas que estaban cayendo por sus mejillas. Little Sister miro algo impresionada a Vorkuta, ya que no se creía que esta había logrado calmar a su hermana menor. La joven unicornio por su parte, abrazo a la pegaso más joven, para que esta se sintiera aún más segura y a salvo._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Un guardia entro en la cueva donde se encontraban Vorkuta, Little Sister y el resto de yegua, llevando consigo una espada y una porra. Dicho guardia se acercó a la pegaso de formar amenazante, y comenzó a golpear a esta con la porra, a la vez que la insultaba.

Vorkuta aprovecho aquel momento para tomar con su magia una roca que había en el suelo, levantarse y acto seguido golpear fuertemente al guardia con dicha roca, dándole tan fuerte que logro acabar con su vida de un solo golpe.

Luego de esto, Vorkuta se acercó a Little Sister extendiendo su casco a hacia esta y ayudándola a levantarse. La pegaso que estaba algo adolorida por los golpes recibidos, pero ignorando este dolor como podía, se acercó rápidamente al guardia muerto, tomando las llaves que tenía este en su armadura, y la espada que traía.

Little Sister – ¡Escúchenme todas! ¡Este… es el paso 1! – Grito la pegaso con tono eufórico, a la vez que usaba la espada del guardia muerto para cortar la cuerda que tenía en sus alas.

Yeguas – ¡Hacerse con las llaves! – Gritaron todas las yeguas que había allí al unísono.

Little Sister – ¡Vamos a escapar de aquí, hermanas! – Dijo la pegaso con mucho ánimo.

Todas las yeguas que estaban ahí gritaron al mismo tiempo, a la vez que empezaban a correr hacia los túneles, golpeando a los guardias que se cruzaban en su camino.

Vorkuta miro como todas las yeguas iban hacia los túneles. Entonces, la unicornio y Little Sister se miraron por un momento, para que acto seguido una yegua se acercara a ambas, siendo esta nada menos que Big Sister, pero siendo esta ahora una yegua adulta.

Big Sister – Vamos, hermana, Vorkuta, si no se mueven se quedaran aquí – Dijo la pegaso sonriente, para luego empezar a correr hacia uno de los túneles.

Tanto Vorkuta como Little Sister fueron detrás de Big Sister, comenzando las tres a subir por los túneles a la vez que veían como las demás yeguas golpeaban a los guardias que trataban de detenerlas, dejándolos inconscientes y quitándoles sus armas.

Little Sister – ¡¿Cuál es el paso 2?! – Grito la yegua mientras corría.

Yeguas – ¡Ascender en la oscuridad! – Gritaron todas las yeguas que corrían por los túneles al igual que las que detenían a los guardias.

Mientras las tres yeguas corrían por los túneles, un guardia se cruzó en su camino, tratando de atacarlas con una lanza. Las tres yeguas se prepararon para defenderse, pero antes de que el guardia llegara a acercarse a ellas, una minotauro apareció de repente. Dicha minotauro era bastante grande. Su pelaje era color rojo. Su cabello era color negro. Sus ojos eran color naranja. Tenía un par de cuernos bastante grande. Tenía una cola de pony de color negro y azul. Su cabeza parecia como la de una yegua. Y tenía unas alas de pegaso en su espalda.

La minotauro miro al guardia con mucha furia, para acto seguido darle un fuerte golpe al susodicho antes de que este pudiera percatarse de su presencia. El guardia salió volando con mucha fuerza, chocando con una pared, aunque habiendo muerto por el fuerte golpe que recibió antes.

Little Sister – ¡Agatha, la bestia del reino minotauro! – Dijo la pegaso mirando con una sonrisa a la minotauro – ¡Me alegra mucho de que te unas a nosotras! –

Agatha – Sera un placer acompañarlas – Dijo la minotauro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **Base subterránea**

 **Hace 7 años**

 _Vorkuta junto con Little Sister (Ambas siendo ahora yeguas jóvenes) se encontraban siendo llevadas por los guardias con cadenas por uno de los túneles del complejo. Las dos yeguas caminaban con la cabeza baja sin decir absolutamente nada, al igual que todas las demás yeguas que estaban allí._

 _En ese momento, todas las yeguas que estaban ahí, al igual que los guardias, pudieron escuchar sonidos como de golpes y de forcejeos. Unos 10 guardias unicornios, ponys terrestre e incluso un dragón, aparecieron por un túnel que había cerca. Dichos guardias llevaban encadenada a la minotauro Agatha, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, ya que la susodicha se resistía todo lo que podía. Los guardias hacia lo que podían para llevar a Agatha, pero esta no pensaba dejárselos tan fácil._

 _Vorkuta – ¿Quién es esa minotauro? – Pregunto la unicornio en voz baja para que solo Little Sister la escuchara._

 _Little Sister – Es Agatha, la conocen como la bestia del reino minotauro. Dicen que es una de las minotauros más fuerte y salvaje que existe, y que por esa razón la expulsaron de su reino y la apodaron de esa forma – Dijo la pegaso igualmente en voz baja para que solo Vorkuta la escuchara._

 _Vorkuta – ¿Crees que ella pueda ayudarnos con el plan de escape? – Pregunto la yegua ahora con el mayor cuidado y silencio posible._

 _Little Sister – Por supuesto, ella será de gran ayuda para completar el plan –_

 _Ambas yeguas miraban con sumo interés a Agatha. Esta seguía forcejeando para liberarse de las cadenas de los guardias. Uno de los guardias unicornio se acercó a la minotauro, tratando de golpearla para que dejara de forcejear, pero la susodicha no se quedó quieta esperando el golpe, y le dio al guardia una fuerte patada que lo mando volando sobre Little Sister y Vorkuta. Ambas miraron esto impresionadas, sabiendo que la ayuda de Agatha podría ser un elemento clave en su plan de escape._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Entonces, las tres yeguas siguieron corriendo por los túneles, siendo ahora acompañadas por Agatha. Luego de correr por un rato, las cuatro llegaron a una especie de ascensor, en el cual estaban otras yeguas esperando.

Little Sister se acercó a los controles del ascensor y presiono un botón, haciendo que la compuerta de dicho ascensor se abriera, para que todas las yeguas entraran. Luego, Vorkuta, Little Sister, Big Sister y Agatha entraron en el ascensor, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y haciendo que el ascensor comenzara a subir.

Mientras el ascensor subía, una de las yeguas se acercó a Little Sister y le hablo.

Yegua – Little Sister, ¿Estas segura de que es de fiar? – Pregunto la yegua refiriéndose a Vorkuta.

Little Sister – Completamente. La verdad es que ella y yo no somos tan distintas. Fíense de Vorkuta, como se fiarían de mí – Dijo la pegaso gris plenamente segura de sus palabras – Humilladas, usadas y abandonas en este lugar. Recuerden esto, somos hermanas y debemos protegernos entre nosotras –

Luego de esto, el ascensor se detuvo y la compuerta del mismo se abrió nuevamente. La primera en salir fue Agatha, empuñando una gran hacha en sus manos, y golpeando fuertemente con ella a unos guardias que estaban esperando fuera, acabando con todos ellos con aquel golpe. Dichos guardias no eran como los guardias que se habían encontrado antes, ya que estos tenían armas de fuego muy tecnológicas. Por suerte ninguno llego a usar dicha armas antes de morir por el golpe de la minotauro.

Todas las yeguas salieron del ascensor y se pararon en frente de una gran compuerta metálica. Vorkuta salió del ascensor, viendo las armas de aquellos guardias que Agatha acababa de matar, tomando una pistola con su magia. Big Sister se acercó a un panel de control que había al lado de la compuerta, mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos.

Big Sister – Tardare un momento en abrirlo, prepárense bien mientras lo hago – Dijo la yegua comenzando a presionar algunos botones que había en la compuerta.

Little Sister – ¡Escúchenme todas! – Dijo la pegaso ganándose la atención de todo el grupo – Cuando esa puerta se abra, el mismísimo infierno va a desatarse. No les voy a mentir, puede que alguna no sobreviva, pero recuerden que esto lo hacemos para ser libres. Y si este plan es un éxito, mañana seremos yeguas libres y no tendremos que soportar ninguna humillación otra vez – Dijo la yegua haciendo que todas las demás yeguas gritaran al unísono.

Justo después de esto, Big Sister se dio la vuelta y miro al grupo con una sonrisa.

Big Sister – Lo he conseguido – Dijo alegremente la pegaso.

Entonces, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, mostrando fuera un largo campo nevado, lleno de rieles y vagones de mina llenos de piedra. Luego de que la puerta se abriera completamente, todas las yeguas salieron rápidamente y empezaron a correr hacia todos lados. En ese momento, unos disparos láser fueron directamente hacia el grupo, alcanzando y matando a algunas yeguas, mientras que las otras se cubrieron como pudieron. Dichos disparos venían desde una torre al final del campo.

Vorkuta junto con Little Sister, Big Sister y Agatha fueron hacia un vagón de mina y se cubrieron detrás de este. Las dos pegasos y la minotauro comenzaron a empujar el vagón de mina con fuerza, empujándolo hacia delante con esfuerzo, pero logrando avanzar y protegerse de los disparos al mismo tiempo. Las otras yeguas que se encontraban en aquel campo, hicieron lo mismo, comenzando a avanzar por el campo lentamente.

Vorkuta se cubría detrás del vagón que sus compañeras empujaban, viendo como unos guardias se acercaban hacia ellas. La unicornio rápidamente saco el arma que tomo antes, y comenzó a disparar a dichos guardias acabando con ellos, todo esto mientras Little Sister le decía de dónde venían los guardias.

Los guardias no paraban de venir, siendo todos ellos acribillados por Vorkuta y otras yeguas que también tenían armas de los guardias. Luego de largos minutos que parecieron horas para aquellas yeguas, finalmente la mayoría de ellas (ya que algunas murieron en el proceso) lograron llegar al otro lado del campo. Entonces, Agatha miro la torre a la vez que empezaba a hablar.

Agatha – ¿Cómo nos desharemos de esa torre? – Pregunto la minotauro viendo que habían llegado al final de los rieles, y aún seguían estando al alcance del fuego de la torre.

Little Sister – Ese es el paso tres – Le dijo la pegaso a la minotauro.

Big Sister – Lluvia de fuego – Dijo la pegaso más joven con una sonrisa.

Little Sister – ¡El ingenio de Vorkuta convierte una chatarra en arma! – Dijo la pegaso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces, Vorkuta miro hacia otro lado, viendo como unas yeguas sacaban una red elástica junto con unas bombas, poniendo una de estas en la red y lanzándola con fuerza hacia la torre. Unos segundos después, la torre exploto con mucha fuerza, matando a los guardias que estaban en esta y deteniendo el fuego enemigo.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **Complejo de Túneles**

 **Hace 5 años**

 _Podía verse a Vorkuta oculta en algún lugar de los túneles junto con Little Sister, estando ambas algo más jóvenes. La unicornio tenía unos químicos extraños en unas probetas, los cuales estaba juntando mientras era observada por la pegaso_

 _Little Sister – Entonces… ¿Dices que esto que estás haciendo puede ayudarnos a escapar? – Pregunto la pegaso mirando con algo de escepticismo a Vorkuta._

 _Vorkuta – Exacto, solo dame un momento, si no tengo cuidado con esto… Puede que tengamos un problema aquí – Dijo la yegua mezclando aquellos químicos con mucho cuidado._

 _Luego de varios minutos de estar mezclando químicos y otras cosas como pólvora y demás, Vorkuta finalmente le mostro a Little Sister un químico gris oscuro en una probeta._

 _Vorkuta – Esto es lo que nos puede ayudar a destruir las torres que vigilan toda la base – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa._

 _Entonces, la yegua se acercó a una piedra y un cubo metálico que había allí. Vorkuta uso su magia para levantar el cubo y dejo la probeta al lado de la piedra._

 _Vorkuta – Ahora, solo una pequeña chispa y… – Dijo la unicornio haciendo una pequeña chispa con su cuerno y haciendo que cayera en la probeta._

 _Justo antes de que la chispa cayera en la probeta, Vorkuta puso el cubo metálico sobre la piedra y la probeta. Un segundo después, un pequeño temblor recorrió todo el túnel en el que ambas yeguas se encontraban. Cuando Vorkuta levanto el cubo metálico, lo único que quedaba debajo de este era una marca negra y ni rastro de la probeta ni de la piedra._

 _Little Sister miro sorprendida aquello, sin poder creerse que lo que había creado Vorkuta fuera algo tan útil. En ese momento, un destello apareció en el flanco de la unicornio, sin que esta se diera cuenta._

 _Little Sister – Vaya, realmente eres buena con estas cosas, y ya entiendo por qué – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa._

 _Entonces, Vorkuta miro su flanco, viendo que ahora tenía una cutie mark, la cual eran varias probetas explotando. La unicornio sonrió al ver esto, sabiendo que eso era una buena señal._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Luego de recordar esto, Vorkuta junto con Little Sister, Agatha y las demás yeguas comenzaron a correr hacia donde antes estaba la torre. Mientras Little Sister decía.

Little Sister – Se los dije, hermanas, nunca pierdan la fe. Años de intensa planeación para esto, Vorkuta – Dijo la pegaso mientras corría – No nos rendiremos, vamos a ser libres… ¡O moriremos! – Grito la pegaso extendiendo sus alas y volando más rápido hacia donde estaba la torre.

Luego de correr/volar por un rato, las cuatro chicas llegan a un centro de control. Little Sister miro la puerta del mismo, y tomando impulso, se lanza contra dicha puerta tirándola al suelo. Las cuatro chicas entraron en el centro de control, viendo nada más entrar una puerta metálica muy bien asegurada.

Little Sister – Agatha, necesito que rompas esa puerta. Según la información que conseguimos en estos meses, dentro de esa bóveda están las armas Celestes que las princesas recuperaron y están tratando de replicar – Dijo la pegaso seriamente señalando dicha puerta.

La minotauro asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a golpear con fuerza aquella puerta para tratar de abrirla. Luego, Little Sister miro a Vorkuta y a su hermana, a la vez que les decía a estas.

Little Sister – Vorkuta, ve a la sala de control y desactiva los sistemas de seguridad de toda la base. Hermana, acompaña a Vorkuta y ayúdala si lo necesita – Dijo seriamente la pegaso mirando a las susodichas – Yo estaré esperando allí para cuando completen el paso 4, liberar a la horda –

Vorkuta – De acuerdo – Dijo la unicornio comenzando a correr hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a la sala de control, siento seguida por Big Sister.

Little Sister por su parte, miro un momento a Agatha, la cual a base de puñetazos ya había conseguido abollar bastante la puerta. Entonces, la pegaso fue corriendo rápidamente hacia la sala de mando.

Mientras, Vorkuta y Big Sister habían llegado a la sala de control. La unicornio sujeto con su magia su pistola que había conseguido antes, mientras que la pegaso sujeto en su casco un cuchillo hecho con un trozo de metal y un pedazo de hierro.

Vorkuta – 1… 2… ¡3! – Conto la yegua para luego abrir la puerta de la sala de control de una patada doble.

Los soldados que había dentro de la sala de control se sorprendieron al ver entrar a las dos yeguas. Aunque la mayoría no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Vorkuta empezo a dispararles a todos con una gran precisión y velocidad, acabando con la mayoría en pocos segundos. Los que quedaron, trataron de tomar algún arma, pero Big Sister voló rápidamente hacia ellos y empezo a hacerles cortes en sus cuellos, acabando con los pocos soldados que quedaban en pocos segundos.

Luego de deshacerse de todos los guardias. Vorkuta se acercó rápidamente al panel de control principal, comenzando a buscar en el mismo, el mecanismo que abriera las celdas en toda la base. Luego de buscar por varios segundos, la unicornio encontró varios interruptores en una parte del panel, los cuales estaban marcados indicando que eran para abrir los cierres de las celdas de todo el lugar.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Vorkuta cubrió todos los interruptores con su magia para acto seguido desactivarlos todos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, todas las celdas, puertas, bloqueos y demás, se abrieron al mismo tiempo en toda la base. Las hembras que estaban encerradas en toda la base, al ver que todas las celdas y demás se habían abierto de la nada, rápidamente empezaron a salir de donde estaban encerradas.

Vorkuta – Paso 4 completado – Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa.

Little Sister – Queridas y valientes hermanas – La voz de la pegaso comenzó a escucharse por todos los altavoces de la base – A llegado el día de revelarnos contra nuestros opresores. Este es el momento para escapar de este lugar, y acabar con los machos que nos han tenido encerradas aquí por años – Dijo con algo de odio en su voz – Revélense en contra de ellos, no dejen que siguán haciéndonos lo que ellos quieras. Tenemos que esta unidas para poder volver a sentir la libertad que nos han quitado. Así que peleen por su libertad, y sepan que no están solas en esto – Decía la pegaso con mucho ánimo – ¡Vamos hermanas, salgan y peleen! ¡No tengan miedo, y acaban con todos los machos que se crucen en su camino! –

Entonces, todas las hembras que había en la base, empezaron a salir de sus celdas. Los guardias que estaban allí trataban de controlar la rebelión que estaba surgiendo, pero no podían hacer mucho, ya que todas las hembras los atacaban desde casi todos lados, sin darles a los guardias oportunidad de organizarse.

Volviendo al centro de mando, Vorkuta y Big Sister volvieron a la zona por la que entraron el centro de mando, encontrando a Agatha junto con un montón de armas tecnológicas tiradas en el suelo, estando al lado de la puerta de antes, solo que esta estaba tirada en el suelo totalmente destruida y con muchas marcas de golpes en ella. Little Sister llego a la habitación y al ver las armas en el suelo, toma una de estas y miro a sus compañeras con una sonrisa.

Little Sister – Vamos, chicas, tenemos que escapar de aquí – Dijo la pegaso sujetando su arma con uno de sus cascos, para luego empezar a volar hacia otra puerta que había en el otro lado de la sala en la que se encontraban – Reduciremos este agujero infernal a cenizas –

Entonces, un grupo de hembras llego a donde estaban las cuatro chicas. Little Sister miro a estas hembras con una sonrisa, a la vez que les decía.

Little Sister – Prepárense, hermanas, hoy vamos a irnos de aquí – Dijo la pegaso con convicción.

Aquellas hembras comenzaron a tomar armas del suelo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría. Entonces, luego de un par de minutos, todas salieron por la parte de atrás del centro de mando, donde estaban esperando otro grupo de hembras en una cerca metálica. Little Sister apunto a la cerradura de dicha cerca, destruyéndola y abriendo la cerca metálica. En ese momento, todas las hembras pudieron ver como una gran cantidad de guardias empezaban a acercarse a donde estaban. El grupo rápidamente cruzo la cerca metálica y abrió fuego contra los guardias. Estos no se quedaron quietos y también comenzaron a disparar, iniciando una sangrienta batalla.

Vorkuta junto con Little Sister, Big Sister y Agatha iban disparando y corriendo por aquel campo lleno de guardias enemigos. Ninguna de las hembras allí presentes dudaban ni un segundo en dispararles a los guardias que las tuvieron encerradas por tantos años. De cierta forma, disfrutando de aquello a pesar de todo.

Los guardias trataban de contraatacar y derrotar a las hembras, pero están los superaban en número, además de que todo había sucedido tan rápido, que no habían tenido tiempo de poder organizarse y preparar un buen plan para detener a las hembras.

A diferencia de estas que estaban siguiendo un plan que llevaban años preparando.

Vorkuta disparaba a todos los enemigos que veía con el arma celeste que sujetaba con su magia. Detrás de ella iba Little Sister a una corta distancia del suelo, sujetando también un arma celeste en sus cascos. Ninguna de las dos yeguas dejaba de disparar apenas, cubriendo a la otra de los guardias que trataban de atacarlas.

Little Sister – Vamos, Vorkuta, no te detengas, acaba con esos malditos – Dijo la pegaso disparando una ráfaga de balas y matando a un guardia enemigo.

Justo en ese momento, todas las hembras pudieron escuchar un fuerte rugido viniendo del cielo. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudieron ver a un gigantesco dragón centinela volando por el aire. Dicho dragón empezo a disparar bolas de fuego hacia las hembras que había allí, consiguiendo acabar con algunas de ellas que no tuvieron tiempo para cubrirse.

Vorkuta y Little Sister se cubrieron detrás de unos pilares que tenían cerca, evitando una bola de fuego que les había disparado el dragón.

Little Sister – ¡Vorkuta, rápido! – Le dijo la pegaso señalando el tejado de un almacén que tenían cerca – ¡Teletransportarte allí y usa el arpón que está en el tejado para acabar con ese dragón centinela! –

La unicornio no tardo en asentir con la cabeza y hacer brillar su cuerno, para acto seguido teletransportarse a aquel almacén. La yegua rápidamente corrió por el mismo, subiendo unas escaleras y llegando al tejado de este. Entonces, Vorkuta pudo ver a un par de yeguas sujetando un lanza-arpones hecho con chatarra, pero antes de poder dispararlo, una potente bola de fuego disparada por el dragón les dio de lleno, matándolas a ambas al instante.

Vorkuta no tardo en tomar el lanza-arpones (Que había sobrevivido a la bola de fuego de milagro) con su magia y apuntarle al dragón, para acto seguido dispararle un arpón en toda la cabeza. El dragón ni siquiera llego a darse cuenta de esto, y el arpón le atravesó la cabeza por completo, matándolo al instante en pleno vuelo y haciendo que cayera al suelo, destruyendo parte de un edificio que había allí.

Vorkuta – Paso 5, Ensartar a la bestia alada, completado – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente Vorkuta bajo del tejado y se reunió con el grupo de nuevo. Little Sister miro a Vorkuta con una sonrisa, a la vez que le daba un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro. Luego de esto, todo el grupo de hembras fue al edificio en el que cayó el dragón, entrando por una pared que este derribo al caer.

Unos guardias aparecieron por un pasillo de dicho edificio y empezó a dispararle al grupo. Vorkuta y sus compañeras no tardaron en dispararles a los guardias, matándolos pero sufriendo ellas también algunas bajas.

Little Sister – Vamos, Vorkuta, tenemos que llegar hasta donde tienen a Flaming Axe – Dijo la pegaso disparándoles a unos guardias enemigos.

Vorkuta – De acuerdo – Dijo la unicornio igualmente disparándole a unos soldados enemigos.

Lentamente, el grupo fue avanzando por aquel pasillo, acabando con todos los guardias que había allí. Finalmente, Vorkuta junto con Little Sister encontraron un sitio que estaban buscando. Vorkuta rápidamente le dio una patada a la puerta y ella junto con Little Sister, entraron en la sala.

Dentro encontraron a una yegua tirada en el suelo. Era una pegaso bastante grande. Su pelaje era color verde claro. Crin y cola de color rojo con amarillo. Sus ojos son color marrón. Su cutie mark eran dos hachas dobles cubiertas de fuego con una tiara de princesa debajo. Esta pegaso estaba tirada en el suelo con claros signos de violación.

Little Sister rápidamente se acercó a esta pegaso y la ayudo a levantarse, mirando a la yegua con algo de preocupación.

.

Little Sister – ¡Flaming Axe! ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto la pegaso preocupada por la otra pegaso.

Vorkuta miro a la yegua por un momento, a la vez que a su mente venia un recuerdo

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **Prisión**

 **Hace 3 años**

 _Vorkuta y Little Sister, junto con Big Sister, se encontraban las tres juntas en una celda. Little Sister simplemente se encontraba acostada en una de las 2 literas que había en la celda, mirando el techo. En la cama de abajo, se encontraban sentadas Vorkuta y Big Sister, las dos hablando tranquilamente de algunas cosas._

 _Justo en ese momento, las tres yeguas pudieron escuchar como alguien se acercaba a su celda. Un par de guardias aparecieron en la entrada de la celda, junto a ellos estaba la pegaso Flaming Axe. Uno de los dos guardias abrió la puerta de la celda, mientras que el otro obligo a Flaming Axe a entrar en dicha celda. Está a regañadientes obedeció la orden. Luego los dos guardias cerraron la puerta de la celda, y sin fueron de ahí sin decir ni una sola palabra._

 _Tanto Vorkuta como Little Sister y Big Sister, miraron a Flaming Axe fijamente. Esta miro a las otras yeguas que estaban en la celda, y sin decir nada, simplemente se subió en la cama de abajo de la otra litera, y se acostó en dicha cama sin más._

 _Pasaron unos minutos en los que solo reino el silencio. La primera en hablar fue Little Sister._

 _Little Sister – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto la pegaso sin dejar de mirar el techo._

 _Flaming – Me llamo Flaming Axe – Dijo la yegua sin mucho interés, mirando la pared al lado de su cama._

 _Little Sister – ¿Eres nueva aquí? –_

 _Flaming – Si – Dijo la pegaso sin despegar su mirada de la pared._

 _Little Sister – ¿Quieres escapar de aquí? –_

 _Flaming – Por supuesto –_

 _Little Sister – Eso me alegra sin dudas – Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa, a la vez que se bajaba de la cama – Me llamo Little Sister, esta de aquí es mi hermana Big Sister, y ella es Vorkuta – Se presentó a la vez que presentaba a las susodichas señalándolas respectivamente._

 _Flaming – Un placer conocerlas, pero a menos que tengan un plan que pueda salir de este condenado agujero, no me interesa hablar con ustedes – Dijo de manera cortante la pegaso._

 _Little Sister – Entonces creo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien sin dudas – Dijo la pegaso ganándose la atención de Flaming Axe._

 **Fin del Flashback**

La otra pegaso tardo un momento en recuperarse, y mirar a Little Sister. Mientras tanto, Vorkuta miraba unos documentos que había en una mesa llena de químicos y otros artilugios médicos.

Flaming – Más o menos. Esos malditos me trajeron aquí para violarme y dejarme embarazada – Respondió la pegaso con mucha furia en su voz.

Little Sister – Esos malditos – Dijo la yegua con furia y algo de odio en su voz.

Mientras tanto Vorkuta, veía unos informes que había en la mesa. En dichos informas, mostraban experimentos genéticos hechos en el cuerpo de Flaming Axe. La unicornio se sorprendió al leer esto, y siguió leyendo para saber los efectos de los experimentos. Según aquellos informes, dichos experimentos provocaban que una hembra pudiera dar a luz en un plazo de una hora tras quedar embarazada, también provocaban que su descendencia tenga un crecimiento acelerado y que pudieran ser hasta el doble de grandes que un pony normal, además de reducir su metabolismo al hacerse adultas, envejeciendo a un ritmo mucho menor que un pony común.

Luego de terminar de leer, Flaming Axe y Little Sister se acercaron a la unicornio, leyendo los mismos informes que había leído esta. Flaming no pudo evitar poner una expresión de odio puro a la vez que tomaba dichos informes y los hacia pedazos con sus cascos.

Flaming – Vámonos de aquí. Hay algunas yeguas que sufrieron estos mismos experimentos cerca de aquí, y creo que incluso algunas de sus hijas están con ellas – Dijo la pegaso sin decir nada más, a la vez que tomaba un arma celeste que había allí y salía de la sala.

Vorkuta y Little Sister se miraron por un momento, para luego tomar sus armas y salir de la sala, aun debían escapar de allí y no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran refuerzos enemigos, además de que debían rescatar a aquellas yeguas que había dicho Flaming Axe.

Luego de volver a fuera, Vorkuta y Little Sister se reunieron con Big Sister y Agatha, que estaban junto a Flaming Axe. Las 5 hembras rápidamente fueron corriendo por los pasillos del edificio, acabando con los guardias que se encontraban por el camino. El grupo de 5 siendo acompañadas por otras hembras no detenían su avance ni un segundo, encontrándose a un grupo de yeguas acabando con unos guardias. La mayoría del grupo se sorprendió al ver a dichas yeguas, ya que algunas de estas eran casi el doble de grandes que un semental adulto, además de notarse que eran bastante fuertes.

El grupo se acercó a estas yeguas, siendo Flaming Axe la primera en acercarse. La pegaso se acercó a la que parecia la líder del otro grupo de yeguas, siendo esta la más grande de todas. Ambas yeguas se miraron por un momento, para acto seguido asentir con la cabeza. Luego Flaming volvió con el grupo y les dijo seriamente.

Flaming – Ellas nos ayudaran. Están de nuestro lado – Dijo la pegaso seriamente.

Esto alivio a la mayor parte del grupo que veía con miedo a aquellas yeguas. El grupo continúo su camino a través de aquel edificio, siendo ahora un grupo aún más grande que antes. Entonces, el grupo entero llego a un pasillo donde el camino se dividía.

Little Sister – Hermana – Dijo la yegua llamando la atención de su hermana – Llévate a nuestras hermanas hasta los trenes, vayan allá y has que todas suban y escapen. Yo, Vorkuta y Agatha nos quedaremos para la siguiente fase del plan – Le dijo la pegaso seriamente.

Big Sister – Pero, ¿Estas segura de que van a poder escapar? – Pregunto la yegua preocupada por su hermana y sus dos amigas.

Little Sister – Tranquila, ve y no te preocupes por nosotras – Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa para calmar a su hermana.

Aun con sus dudas, Big Sister se llevó a todo el grupo de hembras junto con Flaming Axe por uno de los dos caminos que había. Luego de que el otro grupo se fuera. Vorkuta Little Sister y Agatha fueron por el otro camino, acabando con los pocos guardias que había allí.

Mientras las 3 chicas iban por aquel pasillo en el que al final había una entrada completamente abierta, una alarma comenzó a sonar alertándolas a las tres.

Little Sister – Están intentando sellar la puerta – Dijo la pegaso al ya saber que significaba esa alarma, y viendo como la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse.

Al escuchar esto, rápidamente Agatha fue corriendo contra la puerta a gran velocidad, sujetando esta para evitar que bajara. Vorkuta rápidamente corrió contra la puerta, deslizándose debajo de la misma para pasar al otro lado. Entonces, Agatha no pudo aguantar por más tiempo, y la puerta termino por caerle encima, aplastándola y matándola en el acto.

Little Sister – ¡Agatha, No! – Grito la pegaso al ver morir a la minotauro – ¡Vorkuta, abre ya esa maldita puerta! –

Vorkuta rápidamente fue a los controles de la puerta, y presiono un botón rojo, abriendo la misma. Little Sister rápidamente entro y acabo con los pocos guardias que había allí y que iban a matar a Vorkuta, acabando con todos ellos en pocos segundos. Little Sister algo dolida por la pérdida de su amiga, se acercó a Vorkuta a la vez que le decía a esta.

Little Sister – Vamos, Vorkuta, tenemos que conseguir la Servo Armadura – Dijo la pegaso empezando a caminar lentamente.

Las dos chicas estuvieron caminando por un rato, cruzando por algunos pasillos con guardias, pero estos eran rápidamente acabados por Little Sister, la cual les disparaba con una precisión y brutalidad letal, teniendo una expresión de furia en su rostro.

Las dos chicas estuvieron caminando por los pasillos de aquel edificio por varios minutos, encontrando un soplete en su camino, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una sala en la que había algo parecido a una bóveda con una gran puerta metálica.

Little Sister – Cúbreme, Vorkuta, voy a abrir esta puerta – Dijo la yegua con la mochila del soplete en su espalda, tomando el soplete de la misma y empezando a usarlo en la puerta metálica.

Algunos guardias empezaron a llegar a la sala en la que se encontraban las dos chicas, pero dichos guardias eran rápidamente acabados por Vorkuta. Entonces, la unicornio pudo escuchar como unos camiones se detenían fuera de la sala, sabiendo que aquello significaba que habían llegado más refuerzos enemigos. Unos soldados rápidamente atravesaron las puertas de la sala, comenzando a disparar a las dos yeguas. Vorkuta tomo dos armas celestes con su magia, y comenzó a dispararles a aquellos soldados sin parar, todo esto mientras Little Sister abría lentamente la puerta con el soplete.

Finalmente, luego de un intenso minuto de combate que para Vorkuta pareció mucho más, Little Sister consiguió abrir la puerta. Ambas yegua rápidamente entraron en dicha puerta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al estar dentro, ambas yeguas bloquearon la puerta con una mesa que encontraron allí. Luego de esto, las dos miraron la sala con atención, encontrando lo que estaban buscando.

En el final de dicha sala (Que no era demasiado grande), había una gigantesca armadura muy tecnologica. Tenía un aspecto humanoide muy robusto. Todo su cuerpo estaba compuesto de gruesas placas metálicas que se veían increíblemente resistentes. Tenía un casco metalice bastante grueso. Y tenía extraños símbolos en casi todos lados.

Little Sister – La Servo Armadura, es incluso más sorprendente de cerca – Dijo la yegua mirando aquella armadura con una sonrisa.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **Campo de la prisión.**

 **Hace un año**

 _Vorkuta junto con Little Sister se encontraban caminando sigilosamente por el campo de la prisión. Era de noche y las dos chicas estaban completamente alertas para que nos las descubrieran. Luego de caminar por un rato, las dos yeguas subieron en un tejado y se ocultaron detrás de unos bidones. Desde donde estaban la unicornio y la pegaso, podía verse lo que parecia ser una estación de tren. En la misma había varios guardias, los cuales parecían estar esperando algo._

 _Vorkuta – ¿Estas segura de que lo que van a traer es completamente importante? – Pregunto la yegua en voz baja._

 _Little Sister – Completamente. Según la información que mis chicas consiguieron, está por llegar un cargamento con algo que encontró el ejército de Equestria de una antigua base Celeste. Y dijeron que era algo muy importante y que no debían dejar que nada le pasara – Explico la pegaso igualmente en voz baja._

 _Las dos yeguas estuvieron ahí esperando por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente escucharon el sonido de un tren acercándose. Un tren se detuvo en la estación, y varios soldados fuertemente armados se bajaron del mismo. El que parecia el jefe de los soldados, comenzó a hablar con el jefe de los guardias, aunque debido a la lejanía ni Vorkuta ni Little Sister podía escuchar que estaban hablando._

 _Entonces, algunos soldados unicornios bajaron del tren unas grandes cajas, poniendo una de ellas entre los líderes de ambos grupos. El jefe de los soldados abrió la caja que habían puesto en frente de él, revelando su contenido. Vorkuta y Little Sister se sorprendieron al ver dentro de la caja una gran cantidad de armas Celestes, pero lo que llamo la atención de las dos yeguas, fue cuando un vagón de carga del tren se abrió, y unos soldados sacaron del mismo una gran caja, la cual se notaba que era pesada, por el esfuerzo que hacían los unicornio soldados que la estaban moviendo._

 _Luego de que la caja estuviera frente al jefe de los soldados, este abrió dicha caja con una palanca. Vorkuta y Little Sister vieron con impresión nada menos que la Servo Armadura, la cual igualmente impresiono al jefe de los guardias. Luego de unos minutos hablando, los soldados se retiraron en el tren, y los guardias empezaron a llevarse las armas, mientras que varios unicornios movían con dificultad la gran armadura._

 _Mientras los guardias se llevaban todas las cajas y la armadura, el jefe de los guardias paso cerca de donde estaban Vorkuta y Little Sister, no demasiado cerca, pero si lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que este decía._

 _Jefe de los guardias – Quiero que lleven todas esas armas a la caja fuerte. Y la Servo Armadura transpórtenla hasta la bóveda. Tenga mucho cuidado, es armadura está fuertemente equipada con muchas armas, cualquier error podría provocar que se encienda y trate de matarnos a todos – Dijo seriamente el jefe._

 _Aquello armadura llamo mucho la atención de Little Sister y Vorkuta, las cuales sabían que conseguir aquella armadura podría ser la clave para destruir las defensas más fuertes de la base, además de para acabar con los refuerzos enemigos cuando ejecutaran su plan de escape._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Entonces, unos golpes empezaron a escucharse desde fuera de la bóveda, alertando a ambas yeguas. Rápidamente la pegaso apretó un botón en la armadura, y esta se encendió de repente. La armadura se movió un par de pasos hacia el frente por sí sola, para que acto seguido, toda parte de atrás de dicha armadura comenzara a abrirse, dejando especio suficiente como para que un pony entrara dentro de la misma.

Little Sister – Paso 6, puño de hierro, completado – Dijo la pegaso sin dejar de mirar la Servo Armadura – Adelante, Vorkuta, tú te mereces manejar esta armadura – Dijo la yegua poniendo uno de sus cascos sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Vorkuta miro un momento a la pegaso para acto seguido asentir con la cabeza. Entonces, la yegua levito su cuerpo con su magia, y entro en la Servo Armadura. La misma se cerró luego de que Vorkuta entrara, y una voz empezo a escucharse.

Voz – Piloto detectado, iniciando conducción manual – Dijo una voz femenina con tono robótico.

Muchas luces empezaron a encenderse en la armadura, la misma fue transformándose lentamente y volviendo a su estado normal en pocos segundos. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la bóveda exploto por completo lanzando muchos escombros hacia todos lados, los cuales le habrían dado a Little Sister, pero esta se cubrió detrás de la Servo Armadura.

Unos soldados rápidamente entraron en la bóveda armados hasta los dientes, pero todos pusieron expresión de sorpresa y terror al ver la Servo Armadura. Vorkuta empezo a controlar dicha armadura, haciendo que uno de los brazos de esta se convirtiera en una ametralladora gigante. Antes de que los soldados pudieran hacer algo, la unicornio comenzó a disparar las armas de la Servo Armadura, acabando con todos ellos en pocos segundos.

Vorkuta empezo a moverse con la Servo Armadura hasta salir de la bóveda, acabando rápidamente con todos los guardias que estaban fuera. Little Sister iba detrás de su amiga, apoyándola como podía con un arma celeste, aunque con el arsenal andante que tenía la unicornio ahora, no le hacía falta demasiada ayuda.

La susodicha usando uno de los brazos de la armadura, rompió de un solo golpe una pared de la sala, saliendo al exterior donde había una gran cantidad de soldados esperando. Dichos soldados quedaron sorprendidos al ver la Servo Armadura. Un pequeño lanzamisiles surgió de uno de los hombros de dicha armadura, disparando varios misiles contra todos los soldados, matando a la mayoría, y los que quedaron fueron rápidamente acribillados por la ametralladora de la armadura.

Lentamente, Vorkuta junto con Little Sister fueron avanzando por toda la base. Todos los enemigos que se encontraban con las dos yeguas no podían hacer nada debido a la gran diferencia de potencia de fuego que tenían. Sobre decir que Vorkuta le encantaba aquella adrenalina que sentía en todo su cuerpo, además de la satisfacción al matar a todos los guardias que algunas vez la maltrataron a ella y a sus compañeras en el pasado.

El problema llego cuando aparecieron unos prototipos de la Servo Armadura, los cuales eran claramente menos robustos y con menor armamento que el que tenía Vorkuta. Esta disparaba todo el arsenal que tenía su armadura contra aquellos prototipos, los cuales también atacaban sin parar a la armadura de la unicornio. Luego de varios minutos de combate contra aquellos prototipos, Vorkuta finalmente consiguió acabar con estos, teniendo su armadura bastante dañada.

Little Sister – Rápido, Vorkuta, abre esa puerta – Dijo la pegaso señalando una enorme puerta metálica.

Vorkuta no tardo en acercase a dicha puerta, romper la cerradura de la misma, y empezar a abrir. La armadura empezo a soltar algunas chipas mientras Vorkuta trataba de abrir aquella puerta. Luego de unos segundos, la Servo Armadura consiguió abrir la gran puerta con mucha dificultad.

Little Sister rápidamente cruzo la puerta. Vorkuta estuvo a punto de cruzarla con la Servo Armadura también, pero al cruzar la puerta y girarse para dejarla caer, un misil le dio de lleno a la armadura, tirándola hacia atrás y causándole un gran daño, además de provocar que se cerrara la puerta de golpe. Varias alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la armadura, a la vez que la voz de antes volvía a escucharse.

Voz – Atención, se detectan grandes daños en todo la armadura. Integridad del casco comprometida. Secuencia de eyección activada – Dijo aquella voz femenina con tono robótico.

Entonces, Vorkuta salió disparada del traje con fuerza, dándose un buen golpe contra el suelo. La unicornio tardo unos segundos en recuperarse, viendo el casco de Little Sister frente a ella. Vorkuta acepto la ayuda de su compañera, y rápidamente ambas siguieron corriendo, llegando a la estación de tren en la que se encontraban Big Sister y el resto de hembras en un único tren que quedaba.

Little Sister – Paso 7, liberar el infierno, completado – Dijo pegaso mientras corría.

Big Sister se alegró al ver a su hermana y a Vorkuta. Estas fueron corriendo hacia el tren, pero antes de poder llegar al mismo, varios vehículos (Con aspecto Steampunk) aparecieron. De dichos vehículos bajaron una gran cantidad de soldados, y comenzaron a disparar a ambos grupos de hembras.

Little Sister – ¡Hermana, tú y el resto tienen que salir de aquí ahora! – Le grito la pegaso a su hermana, a la vez que se cubría junto con Vorkuta detrás de una pila de ladrillos.

Big Sister – ¡No! ¡No voy a dejarlas aquí! – Exclamo la yegua mirando a su hermana y a Vorkuta con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Little Sister – ¡No te preocupes por nosotras, estaremos bien y las alcanzaremos luego! – Volvió a gritar la pegaso seriamente – ¡Ahora vete antes de que nos maten a todas! –

Al ver que no tenía ninguna otra opción, Big Sister tuvo que obedecer la orden de su hermana, diciéndoles a sus compañeras que pusieran en marcha el tren. Luego de que el grupo de Big Sister se fuera, Vorkuta y Little Sister empezaron a retroceder debido a la gran cantidad de enemigos que se estaban acercando a ellas.

Luego de retroceder varios metros, ambas yeguas entraron en un almacén bastante grande. Little Sister rápidamente presiono un botón a un lado de la puerta, haciendo que la misma fuera sellada.

Ambas yeguas respiraban cansadas luego de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, pero sabían que todavía no había acabado, por lo que no era momento de descansar. Al mirar dentro del almacén en el que se encontraban, Vorkuta y Little Sister encontraron varios vehículos celestes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas chicas al ver dichos vehículos.

Ambas hembras rápidamente subieron a lo que parecia un vehículo militar todoterreno, que tenía una torreta en la parte de arriba. Little Sister se puso al volante, mientras que Vorkuta se puso en la torreta.

Little Sister – Finalmente, todo se resume en esto, el paso 8, libertad – Dijo seriamente la pegaso, con su mirada fija en el volante del vehículo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un momento, pero rápidamente recuperarse y centrándose en lo que iba a hacer.

La pegaso no tardo en encender el vehículo, el cual tenía las llaves puestas. Entonces, la yegua busco rápidamente un camino para salir de ahí, viendo una rampa la cual daba directamente a una ventana. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Little Sister al ver esto. La yegua presiono el acelerador del vehículo, y fue directamente hacia aquella rampa.

Unos soldados estaban rodeando aquel almacén, para evitar que las yeguas dentro escaparan por la parte de atrás. Unos segundos después, todos los soldados pudieron escuchar el sonido de un motor. En ese momento, todo se puso a cámara lenta. El vehículo en el que iban Little Sister y Vorkuta atravesó una ventana del almacén, a la vez que se escuchaba el fuerte sonido del silbato de un tren. Little Sister tenía todavía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que expresaba su claro sentimiento de emoción por lo que acababa de hacer.

Todo el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y el vehículo de las dos yeguas volvió al suelo. La pegaso no dudo en atropellar a todos los soldados que había en su camino, a la vez que Vorkuta disparaba la torreta contra los soldados restantes.

Vorkuta – Estos soldados no dejaran que nos vayamos sin pelear – Dijo la yegua sin dejar de disparar la torreta.

Little Sister – Pues vamos a demostrarles que nosotras sabemos pelear mejor que ellos – Dijo con una voz maliciosa la pegaso.

Las dos yeguas rápidamente fueron pasando entre muchos soldados enemigos, los cuales les disparaban sin parar. Vorkuta se encargaba de acabar con aquellos soldados que se encontraban en el camino, además de acabar con los vehículos que las perseguían, mientras que Little Sister se encargaba de ir lo más rápido que el vehículo le permitía, pasando por campos, un arroyo, debajo de varios puentes, todo esto sin quitar su pata del acelerador en ningún momento.

Finalmente, luego de pasar por una verdadera zona de guerra de la que salieron vivas de milagro, ambas yeguas lograron alcanzar el tren. Vorkuta rápidamente se bajó de la torreta y se sentó en el asiento que había al lado de Little Sister.

Vorkuta – Bien, ahora solo falta saltar al tren y ya al fin seremos libres – Dijo la unicornio con una genuina alegría – Vamos, Little Sister, tu hermana y el resto nos están esperando –

Entonces, Vorkuta abrió la puerta a su lado y se preparó para saltar, pero antes de poder saltar, la voz de Little Sister la hizo detenerse.

Little Sister – Ve tu sola – Dijo la pegaso seriamente.

Vorkuta – ¿Qué? – Dijo la yegua sorprendida, creyendo que había escuchado mal a su amiga.

Little Sister – Dije que vayas tu sola – Dijo la yegua aún más seria que antes – Entrégale esto a mi hermana, por favor –

Luego de decir esto, la pegaso saco un pequeño papel de su melena, y se lo entrego a Vorkuta.

Little Sister – Hay una trampa enemiga más adelante, si no es destruida, ninguna de nosotras podrá salir de aquí viva – Dijo la pegaso y antes de que Vorkuta tuviera tiempo de decir algo, Little saco una pistola de debajo de su ala y le apunto con la misma a Vorkuta – Así que no insistas y sálvate tú, cuida a mi hermana por favor –

Vorkuta pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga lo que esta tenía pensado hacer. Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para evitar lo que tenía pensado hacer su compañera, la unicornio rápidamente salto al tren, sujetándose de una escalera para no caerse.

Unos segundos después de que la unicornio cayera en el tren, de este mismo salió Big Sister rápidamente y ayudo a Vorkuta a subir, para luego darle un abrazo.

Big Sister – ¡Vorkuta, que bueno que estas bien! – Dijo la pegaso sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga – ¿Dónde… Dónde está mi hermana? – Pregunto confundida al no ver a su hermana en el tren.

Vorkuta no respondió. La unicornio simplemente dirigió su mirada al vehículo en el que todavía estaba Little Sister. Big Sister pudo ver a su hermana en dicho vehículo, mirándola fijamente.

Big Sister – ¡Hermana! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo allí todavía?! ¡Salta al tren rápido! – Grito la yegua preocupada por su hermana.

La susodicha no respondió, en su lugar hizo una seña de despedida a su hermana, para acto seguido pisar con fuerza el acelerador del vehículo. Superando la velocidad del tren en pocos segundos, y perdiéndose de vista poco después de esto.

Big Sister estaba por empezar a volar para ir por su hermana, pero antes de poder hacer esto, una potente explosión se pudo ver en la lejanía. Al ver dicha explosión, Big Sister quedo totalmente paralizada, a la vez que unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Pasaron varios segundos de puro silencio, hasta que finalmente la pegaso no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y rompió en llanto a la vez que abrazaba a Vorkuta que era quien tenía más cerca.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Big Sister estuvo llorando. Vorkuta no dejo de abrazar a su amiga en ningún momento, viendo como más trenes aparecían y se unían a su recorrido mientras la pegaso lloraba, hasta que luego de varios minutos más, esta finalmente dejo de llorar. La unicornio entonces, saco el pequeño papel que le había dado Little Sister antes y se lo entregó a la pegaso.

Vorkuta – Tu hermana me dijo que te diera esto – Dijo la yegua mirando con tristeza a su amiga.

Entonces, Big Sister abrió dicho papel, viendo que dentro tenía escrito algo.

Nota – "Querida hermana, Si estás leyendo esto, significa ahora mismo estas a salvo en el tren y que yo tuve que sacrificarme para que todas ustedes pudieran escapar. Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué lo hice, y eso se debe a que la trampa que tenía el enemigo por si intentábamos escapar no podía desactivarse, una vez se activaba la única forma de deshacerse de ella era activándola" –

A la pegaso le costaba leer la nota, pero tenía que leer lo que le había dejado su hermana antes de morir, por lo que continuo leyendo pese al dolor que sentía.

Nota – "Por esa razón me sacrifique para que ustedes pudieran seguir viviendo por mucho tiempo. A mí me detectaron cáncer terminal, y solo me quedaba menos de un mes de vida, así que para que ninguna otra hembra se sacrificara, lo hice yo misma. Lamento mucho que mis últimas palabras tengas que leerlas en una nota, pero para mí era muy difícil tener que decirte a la cara que ya no me verías nunca más. Espero que puedas perdonarme y deseo que vivas tu vida feliz ahora que vas a ser libre. Con cariño, tu hermana" –

Luego de terminar de leer la carta, los ojos de Big Sister volvían a estar cubiertos de lágrimas. La pegaso abrazo aquella nota a la vez que sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Vorkuta no dijo nada, dejando que su amiga asimilara todo.

Luego de esto, y que Big Sister fuera capaz de calmarse. Ambas yeguas entraron en el tren, sorprendiéndose al ver a muchas hembras reunidas en un solo lugar, y escuchando varios gritos de dolor. Vorkuta se acercó a una yegua que había allí y le pregunta.

Vorkuta – Disculpa, ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto la unicornio a la yegua.

La susodicha se giró y miro a Vorkuta con tranquilidad.

Yegua – Es Flaming Axe, ella ahora mismo está dando a luz – Respondió la yegua mientras los gritos de dolor de Flaming Axe seguían escuchándose.

Eso hizo que Vorkuta recordaran los informes que leyeron cuando encontraron a Flaming Axe. Big Sister estaba bastante confundida, ya que no entendía como era que la pegaso podía estar embarazada si hacía apenas un rato no mostraba signos de embarazo, aunque si le pareció verla con su vientre más grande de lo normal cuando abordaron el tren.

Vorkuta tuvo que explicar a Big Sister todo lo que había pasado cuando encontraron a Flaming Axe, logrando que la yegua entendiera la razón de por qué Flaming Axe estaba dando a luz de la nada. Ninguna de las dos yeguas se percató de que mientras hablaban, los gritos de dolor de Flaming Axe cesaron.

Flaming – Vorkuta, Big Sister, ¿Pueden venir un momento? – Les pregunto la pegaso llamando la atención de las dos yeguas.

Estas al escuchar la petición de la pegaso, no tardaron en pasar entre todas las yeguas que rodeaban a esta, hasta llegar a donde estaba Flaming Axe. Al llegar al centro del círculo. Vorkuta y Big Sister pudieron ver a la susodicha cubierta por una manta, teniendo una potrilla entre sus cascos. Era una pequeña pegaso. Su pelaje era color verde un poco oscuro. Su crin y cola eran de color rojo y estaban un poco esponjadas. No tenía ninguna cutie mark. Y era más grande que una potrilla bebe normal.

Flaming – Miren esta es mi hija – Dijo la pegaso señalando con la mirada a su hija.

Big Sister – Vaya, es muy linda, ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto la yegua acercándose a su amiga y sentándose al lado de esta.

Flaming – Decidí llamarla Crazy Axe – Dijo la pegaso sonando ahora algo cansada – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Little Sister? – Pregunto extrañada al no ver a la hermana mayor de su amiga.

Esta pregunto hizo que el semblante tranquilo de Big Sister decayera. Vorkuta se acercó a Flaming Axe y le dijo.

Vorkuta – Little Sister tuvo que sacrificarse para destruir una trampa enemiga que había más adelante. Si no fuera por ella, ninguna de nosotras habría sobrevivido – Dijo la unicornio poniendo su casco sobre el hombre de Big Sister.

La mayoría de las yeguas se pusieron tristes al escucha aquella noticia, ya que casi todas ellas les debían mucho a Little Sister, la cual las había apoyado a todas cuando estaban encerradas. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Flaming Axe miro a Big Sister con una mirada decidida.

Flaming Axe – No te preocupes, amiga, te aseguro ninguna de nosotras olvidara jamás a Little Sister –

Aquello hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Big Sister. Vorkuta por otra parte, simplemente miro la escena con una sonrisa, para luego recostarse en el suelo para descansar un rato, aquel día sin dudas había sido el día más loco y salvaje de toda su vida.

Continuara…


	4. El Bosque

**Capítulo 3**

 **El Bosque**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A ver, por donde iba… A si, luego de que todas las yeguas escaparan de aquella prisión.**

 **Pues bueno, luego de que escaparan, todo el grupo llego a un gran y lúgubre bosque, en el que planeaban hacer su próximo hogar…**

.

.

.

.

.

 **En algún lugar de Equestria**

 **9:43 AM**

En un lejano y remoto bosque de Equestria, unos trenes se detenían en un gran bosque, tan grande que no alcanzaba a verse completo, siendo kilómetros y kilómetros de árboles y montañas, tanto normales como hechas de rocas. De uno de los tres bajaron nada menos que Vorkuta junto con Big Sister, Flaming Axe y la hija de esta última. Las tres yeguas luego de bajarse del tren, miraron con atención el bosque que había a pocos metros del tren. Otras yeguas empezaron a bajar de los trenes poco a poco, hasta que no quedo ninguna en los tres.

Vorkuta – Lo mejor será deshacerse de estos trenes, si los dejamos aquí, descubrirán que estamos cerca de aquí – Sugirió la unicornio mirando a Big Sister y a Flaming Axe.

Big Sister – Mmm… Podemos poner en marcha los trenes para que continúen por las vías hasta que choquen en algún lado o se queden sin combustible, y eso seguramente pase cuando estén ya muy lejos de aquí – Comento la pegaso tranquilamente.

Flaming – Yo digo que hagamos que los trenes vuelvan por donde vinimos, de esa forma, si esos malditos nos están intentando seguir por las vías, se llevaran una desagradable sorpresa – Dijo la yegua con algo de odio en su voz.

Al escuchar estas dos sugerencias, Vorkuta pensó en ambas por un momento, para luego tomar una decisión.

Vorkuta – La idea de Flaming Axe sería la mejor, seguramente nos están siguiendo y deshacernos de los trenes junto con los que nos están siguiendo, borrara cualquier rastro de donde nos detuvimos y de nuestros perseguidores – Dijo finalmente la unicornio con un tono serio.

Luego de tomar esta decisión, Vorkuta fue a hablar con las yeguas que estuvieron manejando los trenes, reuniéndolas a todas y contándoles de su plan para deshacerse de los trenes. El grupo de yeguas escucho atentamente lo que les decía la unicornio, estando de acuerdo con el plan de esta. Luego de discutirlo por un rato y asegurarse de sacar todo lo importante de los trenes, el grupo de yeguas encendieron nuevamente los trenes, poniéndolos marcha atrás a la máxima velocidad que podían y bloqueando todos los frenos para que los trenes no se detuvieran por nada.

Todas las yeguas que había allí pudieron ver como los trenes empezaban a ir marcha atrás, aumentando poco a poco su velocidad hasta perderse en la lejanía luego de un rato.

Vorkuta – Bien, ya con eso será muy difícil que nos encuentren ahora – Comento Vorkuta luego de dejar de ver los trenes a lo lejos.

Big Sister – Y… ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto con curiosidad la pegaso, estando parada al lado de Vorkuta.

Aquella pregunta hizo pensar a la susodicha. Todas las yeguas que estaban allí se reunieron y empezaron a discutir que hacer. Luego de casi una hora de discusión sobre qué hacer de ahora en adelante, todo el grupo decidió que entrarían al bosque, dividiéndose en varios grupos pequeños y separándose para ir a distintas partes del bosque. Cada grupo decidió quienes serían sus líderes. Vorkuta junto con Big Sister y Flaming Axe eran las que lideraban uno de los grupos más grandes, yendo a una parte lejana y escondida del bosque para formar una colonia secreta en el mismo. Mientras que el resto de grupos de yeguas harían lo mismo, pero yendo a otros lugares del bosque. Entre todas las líderes establecieron una forma de comunicarse con las otras líderes por si ocurría algo. Y finalmente, todas las yeguas entraron en el que decidieron llamar el Bosque del Comienzo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bosque del Comienzo: Lugar exacto desconocido.**

 **10:28 PM**

 **1 mes después**

En una profunda parte del bosque, se encontraba una pequeña aldea de aspecto tribal, iluminada por antorchas y protegida por los arboles del bosque, los cuales impedían ver la aldea y la luz de las antorchas desde lejos, incluso durante la noche. Dicha aldea se encontraba llena de lo que parecían ser yeguas amazonas. Algunas de estas yeguas se encontraban vigilando los alrededor del pueblo con armas bastante primitivas como espadas y lanzas de piedra, entre otras. Mientras, otras yeguas se encontraban dentro del pueblo, algunas trabajaban en unos pequeños cultivos, mientras que otras estaban conversando tranquilamente o divirtiéndose de diversas formas.

Entre esas yeguas se encontraba Vorkuta, la cual iba caminando por toda la aldea lentamente, observando con algo de orgullo todo lo que habían conseguido en apenas un mes. Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación habían construido un pueblo completo, con todo lo necesario para vivir por largo tiempo. Luego de caminar por un rato más, la unicornio llego a una cabaña bastante grande y entro en la misma.

Luego de caminar por unos segundos por la cabaña, Vorkuta llego a la sala de la misma, donde se encontraba Flaming Axe, junto con su hija, Crazy Axe, la cual a pesar de solo tener un mes de vida, se veía como una potra de al meno años. Ambas estaban sentadas en un pequeño sofá bastante curioso e improvisado. Dicho sofá estaba a un par de metros de una chimenea/fogata que calentaba la cabaña. Al ver entrar a la unicornio, Flaming Axe le sonrió a esta.

Flaming – Hola, Vorkuta, que extraño que estas despierta a estas horas – Comento tranquilamente la pegaso, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija que estaba sentada a su lado.

Vorkuta – Salí un a recibir al equipo de exploración y vigilancia. Me informaron que encontraron algunas cuevas cerca de aquí, y que no vieron nada ni a nadie sospechoso en los alrededores. Por lo que en resumen, todo está muy bien – Dijo la yegua con notable alegría.

Flaming – No es difícil notarlo por lo alegre que te vez, y eso me alegra a mí también la verdad – Comento la pegaso que también se había alegra al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga unicornio.

En ese momento, alguien más entro en la sala, siendo nada menos que Big Sister quien había entrado. La pegaso se alegró al ver a sus dos amigas en la sala.

Sister – Oh, Vorkuta, Flaming Axe, que bueno que están aquí, prepare algo de comida para las cuatro – Dijo la yegua alegremente, contando también a la pequeña Crazy Axe.

Entonces, Big Sister volvió por donde vino y después de unos segundos, regreso a la sala, teniendo tres platos de madera con ella. Un plato sobre su cabeza y dos en sus alas.

Sister – Este es para ti – Dijo la yegua dándole uno de los platos de sus alas a Vorkuta – Para ustedes – Dijo dándole el otro plato en su ala a Flaming Axe y a su hija – Y este es para mí – Dijo ahora sentándose al lado de Flaming Axe y tomando el plato en su cabeza con sus dos cascos.

Flaming Axe y Vorkuta vieron que la pegaso había preparado una colorida ensalada para todas. Sin querer esperar mucho más tiempo, las tres empezaron a comer con tranquilidad, mientras que Flaming Axe le daba de comer también a su hija, la cual en ese momento se estaba comiendo un pequeño trozo de manzana de manera adorable, haciendo que su madre y las otras dos yeguas la miraran con ternura.

Todas estuvieron cenando un rato con tranquilidad, hablando de distintos temas mientras comían. Luego de terminar de comer, Flaming Axe llevo a su hija a dormir, además de que ella también tenía sueño. Big Sister igualmente se fue a dormir, dejando solamente a Vorkuta en la sala. La unicornio se quedó mirando el fuego de la chimenea por un rato, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hace unos años, en todo lo que había pasado hace un mes, y en todo lo que había estado pasando en las últimas semanas. Los pensamientos de Vorkuta fueron interrumpidos por un trueno que se pudo escuchar a la distancia.

La unicornio se acercó un momento, a una de las ventanas de la cabaña, viendo hacia el cielo nocturno y notando que este empezaba a ser cubierto por nubes de tormenta. La unicornio también pudo ver como las yeguas del pueblo empezaban a entrar en sus cabañas y a cerrar las ventanas antes de que empezara a llover. Vorkuta no tardó en hacer lo mismo, cerrando las ventanas de la cabaña con su magia. Aquello dejo el interior de la cabaña bastante oscuro, ya que ahora la misma solo era iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea. La unicornio hecho un poco más de leña a la chimenea para que esta se mantuviera encendida y calentara la cabaña durante la noche.

Después de asegurarse de que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, y darse cuenta de que ya había empezado a llover, Vorkuta empezo a caminar hacia su habitación, lista para ir a dormir. Antes de llegar a su habitación, la unicornio pasó por la habitación de Crazy Axe, notando casi al instante que la joven potrilla no estaba dormida aun. Justo en ese momento, un trueno se pudo escuchar a la distancia, y Vorkuta estaba segura de haber escuchado un pequeño grito venir de dentro de la habitación de Crazy Axe, por lo que decidió entrar en la misma.

Al entrar, Vorkuta miro hacia la cama de Crazy Axe (La cual era una cama de hojas con unas sábanas algo desgastadas y una almohada que se habían llevado de la base antes de escapar). En dicha cama se encontraba un notable bulto envuelto en sabanas que temblaba un poco constantemente. La unicornio se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, procurando no hacer ruido, hasta llegar a dicho bulto.

Vorkuta – Crazy Axe, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto la yegua con el mayor cuidado que pudo, para no asustar a la pequeña potrilla.

Al escuchar la voz de Vorkuta, Crazy Axe salió del pequeño bulto de sabanas, mirando a la unicornio con algo de sorpresa.

Crazy Axe – Hola, Vor…Vorkuta – Saludo la potra con algo de dificultad, ya que aún no sabía hablar del todo bien.

Vorkuta – ¿Te ocurre algo malo, Crazy Axe? Alcance a escuchar un pequeño grito desde allá fuera – Pregunto con algo de preocupación la unicornio.

La pequeña potra se quedó en silencio por un momento, para luego negar con la cabeza segundos después. Aquella respuesta no convenció del todo a Vorkuta.

Vorkuta – ¿Estas segura? Si ocurre algo malo, no tengas miedo y dímelo – El silencio fue la única respuesta de parte de la potra – ¿Tienes miedo de la tormenta? – Nuevamente solo hubo silencio como respuesta.

Otro trueno (Muy oportuno) pudo escucharse unos segundos después, y Vorkuta pudo ver como Crazy Axe escondía la cabeza debajo de su almohada. Unos momentos después, la pequeña pegaso saco la cabeza de debajo de su almohada y miro a la unicornio con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Vorkuta miro con una pequeña sonrisa la potra, a la vez que le pedía que se acostara en la cama con tranquilidad. Con unas pocas dudas, Crazy Axe hizo lo que la yegua le pidió. La susodicha arropo bien a la joven pegaso y miro a esta sin dejar de sonreír.

Vorkuta – Escucha, Crazy Axe, voy a cantarte una canción que mi madre solía cantarme para dormir, te aseguro que con esta canción ya no tendrás más miedo de los truenos – Dijo la yegua con seguridad en su voz, lo cual hizo que la potra confiara en sus palabras – ¿Quieres escucharla? – La potra asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

Entonces, Vorkuta se aclaró un poco la voz, mientras recordaba la letra de la canción que su madre siempre solía cantarle y luego de unos segundos, empezo a cantar.

 **.**

 **Insertar música: ANGELIKA - RUSSIAN STATE ANTHEM (Soul version)**

 **(Esta vez pondré solamente la versión rusa)**

 **.**

Vorkuta – Rossiya svyashchennaya nasha derzhava, Rossiya lyubimaya nasha strana. Moguchaya volya, velikaya slava. Tvoyo dostoyane na vse vremena! – Empezo a cantar la yegua con emoción en su voz, a la vez que los recuerdos de cuando su madre le cantaba aquella canción volvían a su mente, cantando ella como su madre lo hacía hace tantos años – Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, Bratskij narodov soyuz vekovoy, Predkami dannaya mudrost' narodnaya! Slav'sya, strana! My gordimsya toboy! –

Crazy Axe escuchaba la hermosa canción que la unicornio le cantaba con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, ya que no se esperaba que Vorkuta cantara tan bien.

Vorkuta – Ot yuzhnyj morey do poliarnogo kraya raskinulis nashi lesa i polya. Odna ty na svete! Odna ty takaya, jranimaya Bogom rodnaya zemlya! – Continuo cantando la unicornio, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al recordar a su madre cantándole aquella misma canción para dormir – Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, bratskij narodov soyuz vekovoy, predkami dannaya mudrost' narodnaya! Slav'sya, strana! My gordimsya toboy! –

Poco a poco, Crazy Axe iba relajándose por el hermoso cato de Vorkuta, empezando a cerrar los ojos lentamente hasta cerrarlos por completo.

Vorkuta – Shiroki prostor dlya mechty i dlya zhizni. Griadushchie nam otkryvayut goda. Nam silu dayot nasha vernost' Otchizne. Tak bylo, tak yest' i tak budet vsegda! – La yegua continuo cantando, viendo como la joven pegaso se quedaba dormida – Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoye, bratskij narodov soyuz vekovoy, predkami dannaya mudrost' narodnaya! Slav'sya, strana! My gordimsya toboy! – Y allí la unicornio finalizo la canción.

 **.**

 **(Aquí termina la música)**

 **.**

Luego de terminar de cantar, Crazy Axe ya estaba profundamente dormida. Vorkuta miro por unos momentos a la potra, escuchando como sonaban varios truenos a la lejanía, pero los mismos no asustaron a la joven pegaso. Al ver que ya la susodicha podría dormir, la unicornio se retiró lentamente del cuarto, dejando dormir a la potra.

Al llegar a su habitación, la pony se acostó tranquilamente en su cama improvisada. La yegua estuvo unos segundos mirando el techo, empezando a pensar en el pasado y en su madre. La unicornio sin darse cuenta, empezo a derramar lágrimas al recordar la atroz muerte de su madre. En todo este tiempo, Vorkuta no se había dado cuenta de que nunca llego a llorar por la muerte de su madre. Haber sido capturada por la princesa Celestia, haber sido golpeada por la joven Twilight Sparkle y finalmente, haber sido encerrada en aquella base-prisión, la habían mantenido tan distraída que nunca pudo llorar a su madre, ni recordar todos los buenos momentos que paso con esta, a pesar de haber estado ambas siendo maltratadas por su "padre".

Aquella noche, Vorkuta, después de tantos años, lloro por la muerte de su madre.

La yegua recordó cada momento feliz con ella, cada momento feliz que terminaban siempre con el flashback de su muerte. Con cada recuerdo, más y más lágrimas caían por el rostro de la unicornio. Luego de casi una hora de llorar sin parar, teniendo los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando por tanto tiempo, finalmente el cansancio venció a Vorkuta, y esta cayó en un profundo sueño.

Por suerte para ella, sus sueños fueron más piadosos durante aquella noche, haciéndola recordar con detalle todos los momentos que fue feliz con su madre, alegrándola y haciéndola olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, ya Vorkuta había despertado. La yegua no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y mucho menos de los sueños que tuvo. La yegua se preparó un poco antes de salir de su habitación. Al llegar a la sala de la cabaña, se encontró con unas recién levantadas Crazy Axe y Flaming Axe, mientras que Big Sister preparaba el desayuno.

Big – ¡Aquí les tengo a todas unos deliciosos sándwiches de margaritas! – Dijo la pegaso alegremente, dándole un sándwich a cada una de las presentes, quedando ella con uno para sí misma.

Todas le dieron las gracias a Big Sister y le sonrieron a esta. La susodicha se sonrojo un poco por esto. Minutos más tarde, ya las cuatro habían terminado de comer y se prepararon para salir y hacer sus rutinas diarias. Big Sister se encargaba de que todo estuviera bien en la aldea, Flaming Axe entrenaba a otras yeguas por si pasaba algo (Además de que también entrenaba a su hija), y Vorkuta salió a explorar por su cuenta.

Y así paso el día, todas las yeguas haciendo sus cosas del día a día, ampliando cada vez más y más su aldea. Entrenando para ser más fuertes. Y siempre asegurándose de que nadie descubriera donde estaban escondidas.

Los días seguían pasando, al igual que las semanas. En ese tiempo, Crazy Axe fue creciendo a un ritmo acelerado, debido a los experimentos que habían hecho en su madre antes de que ella naciera. En apenas un mes, la pequeña potra paso de tener la apariencia de una potra de 5 años a tener la apariencia y la inteligencia de una potra de casi 8 años, entrando y volviéndose bastante fuerte en ese tiempo y gracias a la ayuda de su madre, aprendió a manejar muy bien el hacha.

En ese tiempo, la potra también desarrollo una buena amistad con Vorkuta, a la cual veía casi como una hermana mayor, mientras que la yegua veía a la joven pegaso casi como una hermana menor. No llegaron a ocurrir muchas cosas más en aquel mes, aunque un día pasó algo particularmente fuera de lo normal.

Crazy Axe se encontraba explorando el Bosque del Comienzo. La potra había logrado salir de la aldea sin que nadie la viera y se había puesto a explorar el bosque, teniendo con ella el hacha personal que había hecho su madre y se la había dado a ella. La joven pegaso practicaba a volar y a usar su hacha durante el vuelo, además de disfrutar de la tranquilidad del bosque que la rodeaba.

En ese momento, la potra se encontraba practicando su puntería, lanzando su hacha hacia un blanco improvisado que había dibujado en un árbol. La potra estuvo varios minutos lanzando su hacha hacia el blanco, logrando dar varias veces en el mismo, pero sin llegar a conseguir dar en el centro. En una de las ocasiones que fue a buscar su hacha nuevamente, la potra se fijó en una roca que había en el suelo. Era de un tamaño moderado (Del tamaño de una pelota de golf), pero lo que llamaba la atención de dicha roca era que tenía un extraño símbolo dibujado en la misma.

Crazy – ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto a nadie en específico la potra, acercando su casco a dicha roca y tomándola.

Mientras la joven pegaso observaba aquella roca, el extraño símbolo que había en la misma comenzó a brillar. Esto extraño bastante a Crazy Axe, que no entendía por qué aquel símbolo brillaba, ni que era lo que haría dicho brillo. Justo ahí fue cuando la roca soltó un flash de luz que le dio directamente en los ojos a la joven pegaso y esta cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La joven potra despertó en lo que parecia ser un lugar totalmente oscuro y vacío, aunque tenía cierta similitud con el espacio, ya que había estrellas y galaxias que podían verse a la distancia. Crazy Axe se dio cuenta de que estaba pisando un suelo invisible en aquel extraño vacío como si fuera suelo, además de que no necesitaba ni siquiera respirar. Todo eso solo ayudaba a que la potra estuviera más y más confundida.

En ese momento, una gran sombra cubrió completamente a la joven pegaso. Esta miro hacia dicha sombra, pudiendo ver una colosal figura que apenas conseguía distinguir por la oscuridad que la cubría. Solamente podía ver su sombra, que se asemejaba bastante a una serpiente, pero con varias cabezas.

¿? – ¿Acaso eres tu quien fue elegida para ser mi portadora? – Pregunto aquella sombra con un tono serio y calmado.

Crazy – ¿Qué… Qué eres y… quién eres? – Pregunto la joven pegaso con algo de miedo, mirando a aquella serpiente mientras retrocedía varios pasos.

¿? – Mmm… Puedo ver que estas muy confundida y algo temerosa. Y aunque puede que no funcione de nada, que sepas que no tengo intenciones de hacer daño ni nada parecido – Dijo la serpiente con un tono más tranquilo y calmado.

A pesar de aquellas palabras, la potra siguió con una clara duda y temor en su rostro, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma y no hacer nada estúpido.

¿? – Pero bueno, será mejor que vuelvas al plano físico y que no recuerdes nada de lo que paso aquí. Aun eres demasiado joven como para entender que ahora eres una elegida – Dijo aquella colosal serpiente volviendo a su tono de seriedad. Esas palabras dejaron muy confundida a Crazy Axe – Así que despierta, joven potrilla, estaré esperando el momento en el que nos volvamos a ver –

Antes de siquiera poder decir algo, Crazy Axe comenzó a sentir como un fuerte y poderoso sueño empezaba a invadirla, sueño que en pocos segundos hizo que cayera al suelo profundamente dormida.

Segundos después, Crazy Axe despertó exaltada e hiperventilándose. La potra tardo un momento en volver a calmarse, mirando a su alrededor y notando que estaba en el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes. La joven pegaso no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, solo recordaba haber tomado aquella roca del suelo y después de eso ya no recordaba nada más. Luego de recuperarse completamente, la potra se levantó del suelo y fue a recoger su hacha que seguía clavada en aquel árbol, tomando también la roca extraña que había recogido antes, asegurándose esta vez de no tocarla directamente con sus cascos.

Además de este singular suceso, no pasaron muchas cosas de mayor importancia durante un tiempo más. Siguieron pasando los meses con relativa rapidez. En dicho tiempo, Crazy Axe siguió creciendo y entrenándose más y más, alcanzando en 5 meses la apariencia de qua yegua adulta y casi 20 años. La pegaso consiguió volverse una maestra con el hacha, consiguiendo su cutie mark que era un hacha de doble filo en vertical con una corona encima, además de que ahora ella y Vorkuta eran las mejores amigas. Ambas junto con Flaming Axe y Big Sister, habían conseguido que su pequeña aldea se volviera mucho más grande y mejor protegida, además de que habían conseguido contactar con otras colonias de yeguas que había en el bosque.

Pero lamentablemente, no todo les saldría bien por siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bosque del Comienzo: Aldea de las yeguas**

 **6 meses después de haber entrado en el bosque.**

 **7:11 AM**

Un día en el que las cosas estaban tranquilas como siempre, las ahora cuatro yeguas se levantaron después de una larga noche de sueño. Vorkuta salió de su habitación con una sonrisa, viendo al salir a una recién levantada Crazy Axe. La pegaso ya tenía un cuerpo mucho más adulto y bien formado por tantas horas de arduo entrenamiento. Ambas al verse se sonrieron y fueron caminando hacia la sala con tranquilidad. Ahora su cabaña era mucho más grande que antes, ya que en ese tiempo la habían expandido para que fuera más bonita y cómoda.

Mientras caminaban, las dos yeguas se encontraron con Flaming Axe. Esta saludo con una sonrisa a su hija y a su amiga, las cuales le devolvieron el saludo también con una sonrisa. Las tres yeguas fueron hasta la cocina de la cabaña, donde estaba Big Sister terminando de preparar el desayuno. Las tres yeguas que acaban de entras a la cocina, se sentaron en una mesa que había en la misma y miraron por unos segundos a Big Sister.

Sister – ¡Qué bueno que ya están despiertas! – Dijo con alegría la pegaso, mirando a sus tres amigas – Aquí tienen el desayuno, espero que lo disfruten – Dijo la yegua dándole tres platos a sus amigas, en los que había una colorida ensalada de frutas, poniendo en la mesa un plato de ensalada para ella – Bien, ¡A comer! –

Big Sister se sentó en la mesa junto con las otras yeguas y todas empezaron a comer. Entre todas charlaban alegremente de cualquier cosa que podían, riendo y recordando buenos momentos, hasta que todas terminaron de comer.

Luego de unos minutos más de charla, las cuatro yeguas salieron de la cabaña a hacer sus respectivos trabajos en la aldea. Big Sister fue a dirigir a las yeguas del pueblo, Flaming Axe junto con su hija fueron a entrenar a las guerreras y Vorkuta salió a explorar como todos los días.

El día pasó con normalidad, sin ninguna novedad en ninguna parte de la aldea, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando el sol empezo a ocultarse. Unas yeguas vigilaban los alrededores de la aldea, para asegurarse de que nadie ni nada peligroso entrara. Un par de yegua pegaso iban con unas lanzas en sus cascos, buscando posibles amenazas o similares.

Yegua 1 – Parece que hoy también será un día tranquilo – Dijo la primera yegua con tranquilidad.

Yegua 2 – Si, y me alegra eso la verdad, así podremos volver a casa temprano sin tener que encargarnos de ningún animal salvaje que intente colarse en la aldea – Dijo la segunda yegua con algo de felicidad.

Las dos yeguas estuvieron vigilando por unos minutos más, hasta que el sol dio paso a la luna. Justo en ese momento, ambas yeguas pudieron escuchar un extraño ruido desde dentro del bosque. La primera yegua tomo una antorcha que tenía cerca y se acercó lentamente al bosque, para saber que había hecho aquel ruido. Mientras, la segunda yegua empuñando su lanza en posición de ataque, caminaba a su lado por su pasaba algo.

Yegua 1 – ¿Alcanzas a ver algo? – Le pregunto la primera yegua a su compañera, tratando de ver algo dentro del bosque, pero la luz de la antorcha no era lo suficientemente potente.

Yegua 2 – La verdad es que no, aunque puede que solo haya sido el viento que rompió una rama – Sugirió la segunda yegua luego de ver que ningún animal salvaje las había atacado.

Justo en ese momento, la llama de la antorcha que sostenía la primera yegua se apagó sin ninguna razón, sorprendiendo ambas yeguas y dejándolas solo con la luz de la luna para poder ver. De la nada, una sombra salió a una gran velocidad del bosque apareciendo en un instante detrás de ambas yeguas. Entonces, ambas empezaron a sentir un fuerte dolor en sus cuellos, al mismo tiempo que un profundo corte aparecía en dicha zona de sus cuerpos.

Las dos yeguas cayeron al suelo, muriendo desangradas en pocos segundos sin poder siquiera enterarse de que había pasado. Mientras, la sombra soltó una risa perversa, a la vez que la luz de la luna dejaba ver su apariencia. Era un gigantesco semental alicornio más alto que la princesa Celestia. Su pelaje era color negro como la mismísima oscuridad, lo cual hacía difícil verlo, lo único que se podía ver de su pelaje eran sus patas, que tenían una tonalidad gris. Tenía una larga crin y cola rojas como la sangre. Sus ojos eran unos ojos de dragón amarillos. Tenía alas de dragón. Su cutie mark era un hacha enorme rodeada de fuego. Y portaba una armadura roja carmesí bastante tecnologica que le cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

¿? – Bien, es momento de que estas yeguas aprendan que deben pagar con sufrimiento y muerte por lo que hicieron – Dijo aquel semental de forma siniestra, a la vez que cubría su cuerno con magia y fuego mágico, mientras entraba lentamente en la aldea.

Minutos más tarde, toda la aldea era un caos total. Había fuego por todas partes y gritos de dolor y batalla. El gran semental había incendiado todo lo que pudo antes de que las guerreras del pueblo fueran a combatirlo. Eventualmente, el fuego empezo a expandirse hasta cubrir casi toda la aldea. Mientras, las yeguas trataban de luchar contra aquel semental que sorpresivamente había encontrado su aldea oculta, pero este las superaba por mucho tanto en fuerza bruta como en magia. En otro lado del pueblo se encontraban Crazy Axe y Flaming Axe, las cuales iban corriendo hacia donde estaba el semental para luchar.

Las dos yeguas no tardaron en llegar a donde estaba el semental, el cual avanzaba sin casi ninguna oposición por todo el pueblo, dejando un rastro de destrucción y de cadáveres por donde pasaba. Al ver a las dos pegasos, el semental soltó una risa malvada.

¿? – Ah, perfecto, Crazy Axe y Flaming Axe, justo dos de las yeguas que estaba buscando – Dijo perversamente el alicornio malvado.

Flaming – ¡¿Quién eres tú y como es que llegaste aquí?! – Pregunto la pegaso mayor, exigiéndole respuesta al semental, tratando de sonar amenazante.

¿? – Se ve que no tienes miedo de mí, así que te responderé tus preguntas. Soy Absalón, fue enviado por las princesas a acabar con ustedes, tarde varias semanas en encontrarlas, pero por ahora que di con vosotras, voy a cumplir con mi misión, acabar con esta aldea y con toda yegua que haya en ella – Dijo el semental para acto seguido lanzarse contra ambas yeguas.

Las dos pegaso extendieron sus alas y empezaron a volar, atacando al semental al mismo tiempo con sus hachas. Absalón por su parte no tenía ningún problema para bloquear o esquivar los ataques de madre e hija. Estas dos usaban toda la velocidad que tenían y atacaban al mismo tiempo para tratar de golpear de cualquier forma a su enemigo, pero por mucho que lo intentaran, este las superaba en todo.

Absalón fue el siguiente en atacar, golpeando fuertemente a ambas yeguas con un par de puñetazos y aunque no uso mucha de su fuerza, sí que logro dañar bastante a las dos. Lo siguiente que el semental hizo fue ir hacia Flaming Axe y levantarla, sujetándola con su magia por el cuello. Acto seguido, el alicornio malvado empezo a golpear con fuerza a la yegua contra el suelo, haciéndola soltar varios gritos de dolor mientras que se reía de forma perversa por el sufrimiento de la yegua.

Crazy Axe, al escuchar los gritos de dolor de su madre, rápidamente se levantó del suelo y fue a tratar de ayudar a esta con una expresión de furia en su rostro, pero Absalón le disparo una hoja de energía mágica a la pegaso más joven, dándole a esta directamente en su ojo derecho.

Crazy – AHHHHH – Grito la yegua de dolor al sentir como le quemaba parte de su rostro y todo su ojo derecho.

Absalón – Sera mejor que te quedes ahí si no quieres perder tu otro ojo antes de tiempo – Dijo perversamente al semental, a la vez que ponía a Flaming Axe contra el suelo – De lo contrario, no podrás ver como destruyo moral y físicamente a tu madre –

Entonces, el semental usando su magia, puso a la pegaso mayor en cuatro patas y la miro de forma perversa. Tanto madre como hija entendieron lo que el semental iba a hacer. Antes de que Crazy Axe pudiera moverse, Absalón uso nuevamente su magia para atraparla con cadenas mágicas.

Absalón – Vamos a divertirnos un rato – Dijo el semental riéndose de forma perversa, para luego montarse sobre Flaming Axe y empezar a violarla. Todo esto bajo la atenta y perpleja mirada de Crazy Axe.

Mientras tanto, en mitad del bosque. Vorkuta se encontraba todavía explorando dicho bosque como hacía casi todos los días. La yegua no sabía ni podía saber de ninguna forma lo que estaba pasando en su aldea, ya que estaba demasiado lejos de la misma como para poder ver cualquier señal de que algo malo estaba pasando.

Moviendo con tranquilidad por aquel bosque, la yegua empezo a sentirse observada de repente, siendo dicho sentimiento muy fuerte y notorio, tanto que era casi imposible no notarlo. Vorkuta empezo a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando lo que fuera que estuviera causándole ese sentimiento. En ese momento, justo en frente de la yegua, a un par de metros de esta, apareció una figura. Al ver dicha figura, la unicornio no pudo evitar expresar una gran sorpresa en su rostro, ya que no había visto a aquella figura desde hace tantos años.

No la había visto desde el día que murió su madre.

El Desconocido observaba a Vorkuta con aquella mascara bicolor carente de sentimientos. Vorkuta seguía sin poder creer que aquel ser que había visto en sus sueños el mismo día que su madre murió, estaba nuevamente frente a ella, solo que esta vez, en el mundo real.

Desconocido – Hola, Vorkuta, hace tiempo que no nos vemos las caras –

Las palabras del Desconocido seguían siendo palabras sin voz, como lo eran hace tantos años cuando hablo con Vorkuta por última vez. Esta por su parte, se encontraba totalmente incrédula.

Vorkuta – Eres… Eres tu otra vez, pero… ¿Cómo? Se supone que tú eras solo un raro sueño que tuve de niña – Se preguntó la yegua aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Desconocido – Ese sueño que tuviste hace años fue real, Vorkuta, tan real como tu… y como yo – Dijo nuevamente la figura desconocida sin voz.

Vorkuta – Pero… pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Todos estos años pensé que solo habías sido un sueño y nada más. Y que estés aquí ahora, me confunde mucho – Dijo la yegua tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Desconocido – No habría aparecido aquí delante de ti si no fuera por algo importante, Vorkuta – Dijo la figura aun sin voz, pero incluso sin tener voz, podía notarse la seriedad de sus palabras – Tu aldea está siendo atacada por un brutal y cruel asesino. Aquel que está en tu aldea ha cobrado ya muchas vidas en el poco tiempo que ha pasado, y en este mismo momento, tus amigas están en grave peligro –

Esta revelación impacto por completo a Vorkuta, que no podía creerse que aquello fuera real. Fue allí cuando el Desconocido apunto su mano hacia una dirección del bosque, la yegua miro en esa dirección con extrañeza, pudiendo ver unas llamas extendiéndose por el bosque a la distancia.

Vorkuta – No… No puede ser… ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlas! – Dijo la unicornio empezando a correr hacia su aldea.

La yegua corría lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían, esquivando desesperadamente todo lo que se le ponía en el camino con gran agilidad. Vorkuta tenía su mirada preocupada y desesperada fija en su aldea. Cada vez que la unicornio se acercaba más y más al pueblo, podía ver como el fuego se extendía por el bosque sin parar, consumiendo todo lo que estuviera en su camino, pero sin poder parar de ninguna forma a aquella yegua que iba a tratar de ayudar a sus amigas.

Luego de un par de minutos corriendo, Vorkuta podía ya ver su aldea más cerca, pero antes de poder continuar el Desconocido se cruzó sorpresivamente en su camino, obligándola a detenerse al instante.

Vorkuta – ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Hazte a un lado! Tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigas – Dijo desesperadamente la unicornio, tratando de pasar a un lado del Desconocido, pero este le cortó el paso de nuevo.

Desconocido – Contrólate, Vorkuta, actuar de esa forma no ayudara a tus amigas, solo te condenaras a ti también y no podrás ayudarlas – Dijo la figura misteriosa sin voz, mirando con su inexpresiva mascara a Vorkuta – Toma esto, alejara al asesino de la aldea cuanto te presentes ante él –

Entonces, el Desconocido le mostro a la yegua una especie de cristal con forma de diamante. Era simplemente un cristal plano y de color gris semitransparente. Vorkuta acerco su casco para tomar dicho cristal, pero al estar cerca del mismo, el Desconocido le hizo un corte con el cristal en su casco. La unicornio soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, a la vez que se sujetaba su casco.

Vorkuta – ¿Por qué hiciste es…? –

Antes de poder terminar su pregunta, la yegua se dio cuenta de que el Desconocido había vuelto a desaparecer. Aquello confundió bastante a Vorkuta, pero esta rápidamente siguió corriendo hacia la aldea.

Al llegar, la unicornio pudo ver como todas las cabañas de la aldea estaban cubiertas de fuego, y algunas ya estaban totalmente hechas cenizas. Podían verse a algunas yeguas heridas ayudando a otras yeguas que estaban con heridas más graves. Entre todo el caos, Vorkuta pudo ver a Big Sister terminando de curar a varias yeguas heridas. La unicornio rápidamente se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo con fuerza.

Vorkuta – ¡Big Sister, que bueno que estas bien! – Dijo la unicornio abrazando con más fuerza a su amiga.

Sister – ¡Vorkuta, me alegra que tu también estés bien! – Dijo la pegaso a la vez que correspondía el abrazo de su amiga – Pero Vorkuta, Crazy Axe y Flaming Axe están en peligro, y no sé qué hacer para ayudarlas – Dijo con una clara preocupación en su rostro.

Vorkuta – ¡No te preocupes! Tu quédate aquí y yo voy a ayudarlas – Respondió la yegua para luego salir corriendo hacia el interior de la aldea.

Sister – ¡No, Vorkuta, espera! – Grito la pegaso tratando de detener a su amiga, pero esta hizo caso omiso.

Al llegar a la plaza del pueblo, Vorkuta pudo ver a Absalón a varios metros de Crazy Axe. La pegaso estaba en el suelo con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo y con un gran corte en su ojo derecho y parte de su rostro, llorando a mares luego de presenciar como el alicornio malvado había violado y descuartizado a su madre, que ahora era solo un cadáver ensangrentado irreconocible a pocos metros de ella.

Absalón – Este es el precio que tienen que pagar todas las yeguas por haber desafiado a las princesas – Dijo perversamente el semental, a la vez que se acercaba a Crazy Axe para poder acabar con ella.

Justo en ese momento, los músculos del semental se tensaron al sentir una intimidante y poderosa presencia a solo algunos metros de él. Al mirar hacia donde estaba dicha presencia, Absalón pudo ver a Vorkuta a pocos metros de donde estaba, pero aquella presencia no venía de la yegua, sino de detrás de ella.

Justo parado atrás de Vorkuta, se encontraba el Desconocido mirando fijamente a Absalón con su inexpresiva mascara. El Desconocido estaba rodeada de un aura blanca y negra, teniendo una gran cantidad de trozos de cristal flotando a su alrededor como su fueran otra aura. Podía notarse solo con la vista que dichas auras eran increíblemente poderosas e intimidantes.

Al ver al Desconocido, el semental se quedó totalmente paralizado por unos segundos. Luego de estos segundos, el alicornio malvado extendió sus alas y se fue volando a gran velocidad de allí, en una dirección totalmente desconocida, desapareciendo tan misteriosamente como apareció.

Vorkuta se sorprendió un poco por esto, sin haber notado en ningún momento la presencia del Desconocido detrás de ella, pero rápidamente fue a ver como estaba Crazy Axe, viendo que esta estaba tirada en el suelo muy herida y llorando sin parar. La unicornio se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo. Luego de un momento, la unicornio busco con la mirada a Flaming Axe, y al no verla por ningún lado, no tardo en entender que era lo que había pasado.

Crazy – _Voy a matarlo… Voy a matar a ese maldito semental…_ Pienso encontrarlo y hacerlo pedazos… ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE MALDITO! – Grito con una furia y odio extremos la pegaso, llegando a asustar incluso a Vorkuta que estaba a su lado.

Desde detrás de un árbol, fuera de la aldea, el Desconocido observaba aquella escena, empezando a alejarse de allí luego de unos minutos, no sin antes chasquear sus dedos y que acto seguido el cielo empezara a cubrirse con nubes de tormenta, de las cuales empezo a caer una intensa lluvia que apago lentamente el fuego que cubría la aldea y el bosque.

Horas más tarde, lo único que quedaba de la aldea de las yeguas eran restos carbonizados y cenizas. Las sobrevivientes de la tragedia habían enterrado a sus compañeras caídas cerca de los restos de la aldea. Mientras, las sobrevivientes se alejaban de los restos de su aldea que tanto se habían esforzado en construir, teniendo su moral bastante baja debido a todas las pérdidas que habían sufrido.

Vorkuta dirigía al grupo de sobrevivientes, las cuales seguían a la unicornio con muy bajos ánimos. La unicornio dirigía a todas las yeguas a un lugar en el bosque que había encontrado en una de sus exploraciones. Big Sister y Crazy Axe caminaban a los lados de la susodicha, ambas lamentándose en silencio por la muerte de Flaming Axe. Crazy Axe llevaba unas vendas en su cabeza, cubriendo dichas vendas casi la mitad de su cabeza.

Luego de caminar por unas horas, las yeguas llegaron a un lugar del bosque bastante lejano a su aldea. Era un pequeño valle rodeado por montañas de roca altísimas, que a simple vista eran muy difíciles de escalar si no se poseían alas o levitación. Dicho valle era bastante hermoso a la vista, pero estaba casi completamente vacío, debido a que para llegar a él solo se podía acceder, o subiendo las montañas o por una cueva que llevaba hasta el mismo. Cueva que habían usado las yeguas para llegar allí.

Las yeguas sin mucho ánimo dejaron en el suelo las pocas cosas que tenían que se habían salvado del incendio, y empezaron a armar carpas con algunos materiales que se habían salvado y que había conseguido en el camino. Vorkuta estaba sola en la cueva por la que había llegado, mirando como todas sus compañeras hacían lo posible para empezar a establecerse en aquel lugar.

Luego de unos segundos, la yegua empezo a sentir una presencia detrás de ella, por lo que se giró rápidamente, viendo al Desconocido parado a unos metros dentro de la cueva. La yegua se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca y se adentró en la cueva, acercándose al desconocido.

Vorkuta – ¿Tu otra vez? ¿Es que acaso nos estas siguiendo o algo? – Pregunto la yegua con algo de molestia mirando a la figura enmascarada.

Desconocido – Solo vengo a darte una advertencia y una sugerencia para lo que viene en el futuro – Dijo la figura misteriosa con seriedad a pesar de no tener voz.

Vorkuta – ¿Enserio?, pues mejor habría sido que me ayudaras cuando estaban atacando mi aldea y matando a mis amigas – Le reprocho la yegua con molestia y furia al Desconocido, deseando golpearlo y romperle la máscara que traía.

Desconocido – No podía hacer mucho, hice todo lo que pude para ayudarte, pero eso no es lo importante ahora – Dijo la figura sin voz – Lo que ha pasado este día es solo una pequeña parte de las cosas malas que vienen. Las princesas las han estado buscando a todas desde que escaparon de la base. Hace unos meses lograron descubrir que se escondían aquí en el bosque. Por ahora, no las han encontrado a ninguna, pero no tardaran en hacerlo –

Aquella información sorprendió un poco a la yegua, que no se esperaba que las princesas supieran que se escondían en el bosque, tratando de pensar en cómo lo había descubierto y de qué forma podrían evitar que las encontraran. Entonces, el Desconocido continúo.

Desconocido – Lo mejor será que se preparen para luchar, las princesas no se detendrán esta encontrarlas y matarlas a todas por lo que hicieron en la base. Tienen que unirse para defenderse y contraatacar. Sino… Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que todas mueran – Dijo la figura sin voz mirando hacia fuera de la cueva – Y aquí está la sugerencia que tenía que decirte. Lo mejor será que usen este lugar como base secreta escondida. Tienen que volver este lugar una fortaleza, su fortaleza, ya que será el único lugar seguro que tengan en toda Equestria. Y deben prepararse para lucha en una guerra, lo necesitaran si quieren sobrevivir a lo que está por llegar –

Al escuchar esto, Vorkuta se dio la vuelta y miro hacia donde estaban Crazy Axe y Big Sister, imaginándose a ambas muertas como lo ahora estaba Flaming Axe. Aquello preocupo mucho a la yegua y que se giró rápidamente para volver a hablar con el Desconocido.

Vorkuta – Y ¿Tu no podrías..? – Iba a preguntar la yegua, pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, se dio cuenta de que el Desconocido ya no estaba por ningún lado –…Ayudarnos? *Suspiro* era obvio que iba a hacer eso. La próxima vez no dejare de mirarlo en ningún momento – Dijo la unicornio con un leve fastidio.

Rápidamente, la yegua fue hacia donde estaban sus amigas y estaba por contarles lo que había descubierto gracias al Desconocido, pero antes de llegar a donde estaban, se planteó un poco en lo que estaba pensando hacer. Si les decía a sus amigas que había descubierto que las princesas sabían que estaban en el bosque y que las estaban buscando, seguramente estas le preguntarían como se enteró de eso, y decirles que un desconocido que conocía de un sueño que tuvo de niña, se lo había dicho, no era algo que fueran a creerle de ninguna manera, así que prefirió guárdaselo por ahora, y tratar de encontrar una forma de decírselos sin mencionar al Desconocido.

Paso una semana en la que las yeguas estuvieron asentándose en aquel pequeño valle. Vorkuta logro convencer a sus compañeras de fortalecer mucho más todo su alrededor, argumentando que así podrían defenderse mejor si pasaba algo como lo que paso en la anterior aldea, aunque lo hacía más por la advertencia del Desconocido que por lo anterior mencionado.

Un día cualquiera, Vorkuta se encontraba explorando un poco el valle, pensando en cómo proteger y ocultar el valle desde el aire. Mientras la unicornio seguía explorando el valle, se encontró a Crazy Axe recogiendo algunas flores. La yegua tenía una cicatriz diagonal recorriendo parte de su ojo y su frente, teniendo además puesto un parche en el ojo que había perdido. Estas cicatrices fueron provocadas por aquel ataque que le había lanzado Absalón a la yegua.

Vorkuta – Hola, Crazy Axe, ¿Por qué estas recogiendo flores? – Pregunto con curiosidad la yegua, viendo que su amiga estaba algo deprimida.

Crazy – Oh, hola Vorkuta. Solo estaba recogiendo unas flores para llevárselas a mi madre – Dijo la pegaso con tristeza y nostalgia, poniendo a Vorkuta también un poco triste.

Vorkuta – ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Pregunto la unicornio con algo de tristeza. Crazy Axe asintió con la cabeza.

Minutos más tarde, Vorkuta y Crazy Axe iban caminando por el bosque camino a su antigua aldea. Ambas yeguas caminaban en silencio y con tranquilidad. Entonces, mientras caminaban, Vorkuta se dio cuenta de que Crazy Axe observaba un pequeño medallón de oro con forma de un par de hachas que sostenía en su casco. Aquel medallón llamo bastante la atención de la unicornio.

Vorkuta – Que bonito medallón – Comento la yegua con relativa calma.

Crazy – Este medallón me lo dio mi madre hace unos meses. Dijo que es una reliquia familiar que pasa de generación en generación. Me dijo que antes lo tenía su madre y que ella se lo había entregado. Ella me contó que le costó muchísimo proteger este collar y evitar que se lo quitaran en la prisión en la que estaban, y también que yo debía protegerlo a toda costa de la misma manera – Explico la pegaso mirando el medallón que sostenía en su casco – Ahora es lo único que me queda de ella junto con el hacha que hizo para mí –

Aquello entristeció a Vorkuta y mucho más a Crazy Axe al recordar a la madre de esta última. La unicornio se acercó a su amiga y le dio un cálido abrazo.

Vorkuta – No te preocupes, Crazy Axe, yo entiendo lo que estás pasando. Yo también perdí a mi madre, aunque la perdí cuando apenas era una niña, pero aun así entiendo por lo que estás pasando – Dijo la yegua con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Aquella nueva información sorprendió un poco a la pegaso, que no sabía que Vorkuta también había perdido a su madre. Luego de unos segundos, Crazy Axe correspondió el abrazo de su amiga, a la vez que también dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ambas estuvieron abrazadas por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que algo corto su emotivo momento. A gran velocidad, un conejo fue corriendo hacia donde estaban las dos yeguas y salto con gran agilidad, quitándole a Crazy Axe el medallón de su madre. Aquello sorprendió a ambas yeguas, que rápidamente se separaron y vieron como el conejo empezaba a escapar con el medallón en su boca.

Crazy – ¡Ey! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! ¡Eso es mío! – Dijo la yegua dejando caer las flores que le iba a llevar a su madre y empezando a perseguir al conejo.

Vorkuta también fue siguiendo a su amiga. Las dos yeguas perseguían al conejo todo lo rápido que podían, pero aquel conejo era muy rápido e increíblemente ágil, incluso para un conejo. Aquella persecución llevo a ambas yeguas por una buena parte del bosque, hasta que ambas llegaron a una especie de cueva donde entro el conejo. Al entrar en la cueva, las yeguas pudieron ver que la misma era como cualquier otra cueva, pero mientras más se adentraban en ella, podían ver que todo se iba cubriendo de placas de hierro y que poco a poco el conejo las iba adelantando, hasta que ambas lo perdieron de vista.

A pesar de haber perdido al conejo, ambas siguieron adentrándose más y más en la cueva, ya que sabían que tarde o temprano esta llegaría a su fin. En ese momento, las dos yeguas se encontraron con un cruce de dos caminos, ambos caminos cubiertos de placas de hierro.

Crazy – Tu ve por allí – Dijo la pegaso señalando el túnel de la izquierda – Yo iré por aquí – Dijo señalando el túnel de la derecha.

Sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, una cámara justo en la intercepción las estaba observando. Dicha cámara miraba atentamente a ambas yeguas, centrándose más en Crazy Axe. Las dos yeguas asintieron con la cabeza, sin percatarse de la cámara y fueron por su respectivo túnel. La cámara siguió observando a Crazy Axe hasta que esta se alejó de su rango de visión.

Finalmente luego de mucho correr por aquel túnel, Crazy Axe vio como el conejo entro por una puerta metálica que había al final de la cueva. La yegua rápidamente entro para buscar al conejo y lo encontró a un metro de la puerta, estando parado de espaldas.

Crazy – Ven aquí, pequeño ladrón, y devuélveme el medallón de mi madre – Dijo la pegaso furiosa acercándose al conejo.

Justo en ese momento, la yegua empezo a fijarse en el sitio en que se encontraba. En el mismo había varios cadáveres bastante antiguos de yeguas, yeguas de la raza de los ponys celestes. El conejo se giró y miro a Crazy Axe. Ahí fue cuando la pegaso pudo ver la apariencia del conejo, la cual la sorprendió mucho. El conejo, en lugar de tener la apariencia de un conejo cualquiera, tenía cortadas en todo su cuerpo, pero en lugar de tener sangre en dichas cortadas, tenía claves saliendo de las mismas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de este conejo, es que tenía una placa de metal imperceptible en su rostro, en la que había un ojo cibernético conectado a varios cables.

Crazy – ¿Qué…? – Dijo la yegua con sorpresa en su voz.

Continuara...


End file.
